Brainwashed
by Black-Kat Jinx
Summary: Was brainwashing possible? Shinichi can't help but wonder, not that it really mattered. If he was brainwashed by this Magician than who was he to complain? KaiShin/ShinKai Ch.9: When Kuroba got that dangerous gleam in his eye it never bode well for any one involved. Although Hakuba wasn't sure who he should be more worried about: Kuroba or the Kidnapper?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Brainwashed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

**Pairing: **KaitoxShinichi

**Rating: **T (May or may not change in the future)

**Summary: **Was brainwashing possible? Shinichi can't help but wonder, not that it really mattered. If he was brainwashed by this Magician then who was he to complain?

* * *

><p>Was brainwashing possible? Shinichi couldn't help but wonder. And the more he thought about it the more it seemed plausible. It was also the only explanation he could think of that made the scene in front of his eyes remotely believable.<p>

The Magician in the Moonlight's heist had started only five minutes ago but it had already degraded into pure chaos. Pink glitter, glue, an assortment of ribbons and several bucket loads of confetti covered both the room and it's occupants from top to bottom.

Even Hakuba was wrapped tightly from head to toe in a lovely pink ribbon with a matching bow atop his head.

The only ones that had managed to avoid the chaos were himself and Ginzo Nakamori who stood next to him. While Shinichi had slipped out of the room only seconds before to avoid the explosion, Nakamori was purely coincidental. By a stroke of luck the inspector had stepped into the hall seconds before the explosion happened.

Now the two were staring into the room, with it's now empty glass case, watching as the police tried to free themselves from the mess as well as each other. It was so unbelievable and yet so common of a scene that Shinichi found himself barking out a laugh in exasperation. While the detective usually tried not to insult the poor Nakamori and his task force, at least while he was in their presence, he really couldn't help himself.

Beside him, red faced and twitching, Nakamori suddenly bellowed, "KIIIIID!"

The inspector then stormed into the room yelling and shouting at his men, even helping a few of them free themselves. Shinichi merely shook his head, mirth behind his azure eyes, and walked away. Someone had to get the stolen jewel back after all.

The KID task force clearly had to have been brainwashed by the thief, he mused to himself. No one could be this incompetent. Yet KID had them dancing to his tune like puppets for a performance. Which is exactly what they were. KID was nothing but a showman when it came down to his heists. They made his fans happy and, admittedly, Shinichi happy as well. Even during his time as Conan.

The no-one-gets-hurt rule KID had gave Shinichi a chance to battle his intellect against the thief's as well as take a break from his job as a detective. Shinichi had actually come to like and maybe even respect him. While stealing was against the law, one of the reasons why he felt obligated to show up to the heist, the Magician always returned what he stole. The detective didn't know what the thief was searching for and, pure curiosity aside, he didn't really _need_ to know nor did he really _care_.

The heists were, for the most part, actually fun and Shinichi needed a bit of that in his life. Not that he'd openly admit it. _Does that mean I am brainwashed as well? _Blinking at the thought the detective came to a stop in front of the door to the roof, his breathing slightly heavy from his dash up the stairs.

The detective's lips suddenly curled into a thoughtful smile before fading into a slight smirk. He reached out, pushed open the door and stepped onto the roof where a white figure turned his head slightly. The shadowed face of Kaitou KID slowly split into a wild grin upon seeing his favorite detective.

If Shinichi was indeed brainwashed by this Magician then who was he to complain?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I've never done any writing for the DC/MK fandom, let alone any serious writing for Fanfiction, but I decided to give it a shot. The inspiration for this is the song Brainwash by Simon Curtis. It will eventually lead into KaiShin/ShinKai if I end up continuing. Feedback would be wonderful since I am rather nervous about all of this. Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoy!

I also apologize for the shortness! XD;


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

* * *

><p>The spring night was colder than usual for the time of year and Shinichi hunched his shoulders as he pulled the collar of his jacket closer together. From his spot at the door way he could see KID standing near the roof's edge, one arm extended towards the moon with the stone tucked between pointer finger and thumb. It was something KID did every time he stole a gem. Why? Shinichi didn't know for certain. But for as long as he could remember it was just something that KID did.<p>

KID was called the _Moonlight_ Magician after all. Maybe it was some sort of secret ritual or a way to show respect to the gem. The detective had given up trying to figure that question out a long time ago, filed away with the list of things that were considered unimportant when it came to KID. What KID did was KID's business, as long as he returned the gem anyways.

In fact the police were surprised at KID's choice of target for the heist. The gem that he picked was a simple nondescript stone called Cherry's Kiss; a natural spinel type of gemstone. It wasn't very big, roughly the size of almond shell, and had been molded into the shape of a cherry blossom petal before it was fitted to a silver chain. To match it's name the stone had a soft pink hue.

The real kicker was that the jewel didn't belong to anyone important. To no one rich. It had been a donation to the museum along with other pink jewelry, in light of the Cherry Blossom festival that was coming up soon. Normally KID chased after items with a history and a lore behind them. There were still at least a couple dozen famous lore related gems, that Shinichi knew of, that he had yet to steal. So why was he going after such simple jewels?

Shinichi released the handle on the door which shut with a click; a sound that seemed quite loud in the empty expanse that was the roof.

It caused the Magician to turn his head and Shinichi felt a chill race up his spine as he watched the grin spread across his face.

"Tantei-Kun!"

"KID."

"Aren't you as exciting as ever?" KID chirped teasingly at the others greeting.

Ignoring the jab with a soft snort, Shinichi wasted no time in crossing the gap between the two to stand beside the thief. The detective then held out a hand expectantly.

KID lowered his arm, "Getting right down to business, ne Tantei-kun?"

"You ended the heist rather quickly tonight KID. I figured you had something more important to do than waste time on something like that." Shinichi remarked dryly.

It was true that KID's heist was shorter than normal. Usually there was an amazing chase filled with the usual bells, whistles, flukes and dummies. Tonight KID had wasted no time in making sure his pursuer's were out of commission from the start before escaping. It baffled the detective.

In a puff of smoke the necklace disappeared from KID's palm, much to the detective's chagrin. He then placed the empty hand to his chest and stepped back as if hurt, "You wound me! And here I was just hoping for some extra alone time with my favorite detective."

Shinichi leveled a long deadpan stare at the thief, "Yea right."

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't."

KID laughed at that. A soft, light and completely honest kind of laughter. One that wasn't hidden behind those famous masks the thief was known for wearing. Shinichi found himself looking down at his feet in an attempt to hide the smile that pulled at his lips. It was a sound he thought KID didn't make enough during the four years they had known each other, even though Kudou Shinichi had only been going to KID's heists for two years.

Oh yes, KID knew all about the detective's secret of being Conan. He had even confronted Shinichi about it after the first year of seeing the faux child at his heists. There was a bit of tension between the duo after that but much to his relief he had come to realize that KID had no intention of revealing the secret to anyone.

In turn KID ended up revealing a secret of his own. Shinichi wasn't sure what had compelled the thief to do it. Maybe it was to put them on an even playing field or perhaps it was to get the detective to trust him. In the end he had learned a bit about the thief and his past.

Mainly the fact that KID was trying to get revenge for his father, the original Kaitou KID, who was murdered by a black organization when he refused to do what they asked. Shinichi wasn't sure if the thief was knowingly giving away information that could lead to the detective finding out his identity. If he did... then why did he do it on purpose? It was the kind of information that the detective had mixed feelings about and was unsure about what to do with it.

Ultimately the two had come to a silent agreement. KID would never reveal his secret and Shinichi wouldn't arrest the thief as long as he returned what had been stolen. Over time a bond of friendly rivalry had formed between them. One of understanding why they both did what they did but neither really questioning why. It was a moment that had turned both Shinichi's and KID's worlds upside down, but in a good way.

Even after the B.O had been taken down upon Shinichi's return to his original body two years ago, KID continued to steal. Whatever he was searching for was important enough that it could not be left alone.

"To be honest, my dear detective, I am not lying. I really wanted to spend more time with you."

Shinichi lifted his gaze back up at the remark, shocked to find that KID had closed the distance between them while he wasn't paying attention. They were practically nose to nose, the thief's arms draped over the detective's shoulders as a sole indigo eye locked with a pair of azure blue.

"K-KID...!" Shinichi tried to scold him, flushing at the squeaky crack his voice made.

Despite the clearly affronted expression his favorite detective wore, KID ignored the lame attempt at a reprimand and shifted even closer. The movement caused the detective to become very aware of exactly how close the thief was to him, their position and the distance between their faces. It was the perfect range for a quick kiss... wait,_ kiss_? Shinichi's body went rigid at the idea. What did kissing have to do with this sudden invasion into personal space?!

Azure eyes flitted down to look at the thief's lips on impulse before darting back up to the others eyes. Shinichi soon realized his mistake as the Magician flashed him a playful, _all too knowing_, smile. The detective gave a small gulp but to his surprise, and perhaps slight disappointment, the Magician moved away.

"Awww, It matches the color of your cheeks Tantei-kun~" KID said in a sing-song voice.

A distracted Shinichi didn't fully comprehend what the Magician meant at first, giving him a blank look. KID clicked his tongue and tapped at his own chest with a finger causing the detective to look down. Hanging from his neck and nestled against the folds of his white shirt was Cherry's kiss. When had KID...?

"I wish you wouldn't do things like that!" He huffed, cheeks darkening more as he fumbled with the clasp although there was very little venom in his voice.

One of KID's eyebrows rose, humor filling his voice as he spoke, "Why? Were you expecting something else?"

Shinichi sputtered, "N-no! Why would I?!"

KID shrugged his shoulders innocently as if he didn't know what the detective was talking about. Shinichi opened his mouth to ridicule the thief farther, especially about the invasion of personal space but was interrupted by the sudden shouting and pounding of feet on stairs.

"Ah... It looks like it is time for me to finally make my exit."

KID turned to face Shinichi once more and made an extravagant bow while producing a red rose for his companion, "Until next time my lovely Tantei-kun."

Shinichi stared at the flower with an unreadable expression before taking it just as the door flew open. Nakamori, Hakuba and the KID task force had finally appeared in their glittery, gooey, pink glory.

The detective noted with a bit of humor that Nakamori, who was unscathed before, now had a fair amount of glue and glitter on his person. A by product of helping his men free themselves no doubt.

The rustle of a cape drew the detective's eyes back to the Phantom Thief who now stood on the edge of the roof, "So glad to see you were able to free yourselves from my trap, Inspector! Sadly you are too late and I must bid you a good night." With that the magician fell backwards disappearing over the edge.

While Shinichi knew KID would be fine, it didn't stop him from looking over the side in apprehension only to see the white wings of the thief's glider spring open and disappear among the buildings. With a muted sigh of relief the detective turned away from the street below as Nakamori exploded into a stream of loudly creative curses directed after the thief.

Shinichi looked down at the thorn free red rose in his hand, twirling it idly between his fingers. He didn't notice the pointed look Hakuba was giving him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> OKAY! SO! I went and completely butchered my previous chapter two and remodeled it into more of what I was originally aiming for. I tried to keep a bit of the air of romance while still staying in Shinichi's somewhat romantic dense point of view. Over all, I am liking this version much better. I hope you all do to

The Intention of the story is supposed to be done 90% from Shinichi's point of view as to coincide with the song inspiration. A tale of how Shinichi falls in love with KID as if he was being BRAINWASHED. (Hence the title). I apologize once more for any inconvenience this might cause for those who have read the second chapter. Hopefully you'll forgive me!

As for the question about their ages, my impression was that they are 1 year apart and Kaito became KID no more than maybe 6months before Shinichi got shrunk. Known each other for 4 years... Therefore Kaito is 21 which makes Shinichi 20.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Shinichi found himself waking up the next morning to the melodic ringing and vibrating of his cellphone as it danced across his night stand. With a groan the man buried his head under his pillow in hopes to tune out the noise and go back to sleep. It wasn't long before the phone stopped and he breathed a sigh of relief as he burrowed himself back under the covers.<p>

Normally he would answer his phone in case it was something important but today was Saturday. What did that have to do with anything? Well it was one of the few days Shinichi actually had off. Like off, off. No detective work and no classes at the university.

As the detective started to doze once more, the phone once again blared to life. Irritation dripping from every pore the man sat up in defeat and snatched up the annoying device. He stared at the caller ID before holding the phone up to his ear and said, with an attempt to sound cheery, "Morning Ran."

"Shinichi! Geez, I thought you'd never answer!" Was Ran's prompt and all too loud reply.

"Sorry. I was enjoying that thing called sleep. I recall you saying I never get enough of it."

There was a moment of silence after the sarcastic reply and Shinichi had an easy time imagining the woman's expression on the other end.

"Maybe if you stopped working into the early hours of the morning you wouldn't have to sleep in." The detective could detect a small amount of irritation in his friend's voice.

He smiled before saying more gently, "Yes, I know. I am sure I'll learn eventually if you keep reminding me about it..."

"As if! You won't see me holding my breath you workaholic." A short huff followed but Shinichi was glad to note that the irritation was gone. "Actually Shinichi, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me and a few people from my class. That new action romance movie is supposed to be really good I hear."

Shinichi swallowed the groan in his throat and flopped back in his bed, tucking his free arm behind his head. Of course Ran would want to drag him somewhere. She couldn't just call for conversations sake. Maybe he could get out of it...

"I am not sure I can make it."

"Why not?"

"Because I have work..." He started lamely.

"Shinichi, don't even try to weasel out of this. You and I both know that isn't true. It is Saturday!"

An eye brow twitched. Leave it to Ran to always remember what Saturdays meant.

It was about a year ago when Inspector Megure had made Shinichi promise to spend at least once a day a week with his nose NOT buried in cases or chasing criminals. The now college detective had agreed, reluctantly, to spend Saturdays doing just that. It was later when he realized that Saturday was also a day he didn't have any classes at the university.

At first the detective didn't like being forced to take a break but he had come to enjoy the free time more than he thought. More often than not he would find himself sleeping in during the mornings before spending the afternoon reading some of his favorite novels or watching/practicing soccer. Sometimes he was dragged out the door by Ran or Hattori to spend some quality time with living breathing people as they put it.

Shinichi knew his two friends were usually right in the regard that he spent way too much time in work but he thought he spent plenty of time around people. Granted they were police or his classmates but they were alive and breathing. That is what counted, right?

Wrong.

Ran or Hattori didn't see it that way and began a routine of taking Shinichi out to parties and other events for socializing at least two weekends a month. Even then it was usually Ran since Hattori could only visit every so often from Osaka.

It actually had been a bit of a surprise to the detective when she had agreed to the idea. He had expected the woman to hate him forever after all he had done to her. Even before he became Conan, Shinichi seemed to favor putting cases before his love for Ran. And while she didn't seem to mind too much and had no problems waiting, his disappearance didn't make it better. It in fact made it worse, much worse. It also didn't help that his two year stint as Conan gave Shinichi a perfect view of how he was slowly breaking her heart.

It was no shocker that after he returned and told her about everything that had happened, Conan included, she refused to speak to him. The soft and emotional verbal lashing was worse than the resounding slap he had received that day.

The two didn't speak to each other for several months, despite Shinichi's attempts to call every so often. It took almost a full year before he found Ran standing on his door saying that she still wanted to be friends. Shinichi had been filled with relief and all to happy to accept. It had taken time but Ran wasn't one to hold a grudge forever; she was that kind of wonderful woman.

Even so that extra year apart made it all too apparent that they didn't have the connection they did previously. The attraction was gone and even though they still technically loved and cared about each other, it had become more of a family feeling.

On top of that there was still a barely palpable tension between them as Ran slowly started to put her trust back into Shinichi but he wasn't in a rush. The detective was glad to have his friend, his sister, back even if neither of them thought he fully deserved it and he wanted to prove that she wasn't making a mistake by doing so.

"Shinichi? Shinichi are you listening to me?"

Shinichi blinked, realizing he had started to tune out his friend and quickly spoke with an apologetic tone, "Yes yes. I hear you, sorry. What time was the movie?"

It was easier to just agree than have his arm twisted into going, literally and figuratively.

"At two thirty." There was a happy and excited lilt to her voice, "I'll come by at noon that way we can grab a bite to eat beforehand."

"Okay. See you then." A click and he tossed the phone back onto the stand.

The detective glanced towards his clock; it was nine ante miridiem. He had three hours to himself before Ran showed up. Maybe he could get a few chapters in his book during that time but first he needed a shower and some coffee.

Only once he was clean and dressed with a large mug of blacker than black coffee in his hand did Shinichi feel a bit more awake and alive. In his left hand was the news paper which he was giving a cursory sweep as he made his way into the library. He took a long swing of his coffee and glanced up from the paper, pausing as azure eyes spotted the single red rose tucked inside a slender vase that sat on the corner of a desk.

_"Until next time my lovely Tantei-kun."_

Eyes barely widened as the familiar voice rang in his head, causing him to blush and his heart suddenly skip a beat in his chest. It also sent any thoughts of reading to pass the time out the window. Shinichi had completely forgotten what had happened at the end of Kaitou KID's heist last night.

He set down the forgotten paper and coffee mug, picked the flower from the vase and took a seat in a rather large leather chair. With his legs crossed neatly before him Shinichi leaned back and raised the rose towards the lights overhead as if the light could reveal what secrets the flower, and KID, were hiding.

Eyes narrowed in intense scrutiny before closing and the rose was tossed onto scattered papers that littered the desk. It was a completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary red rose. Nothing stood out to make it seem more special than the rest he had seen so why did it bother him? Why did he feel like it held an important riddle for him to solve?

It wasn't the first time he had received a rose from KID. In fact the Magician had given him several over the years. They had started out white but upon his return to adulthood, they had changed to pink. Last night they changed to Red.

Now Shinichi wasn't a complete idiot. He didn't have to know a whole lot about flower meanings to know what red roses implied. His father had often given such flowers to his mother several times before. Red was a clear representation of love or a form of love for someone, while White meant purity and Pink was usually used for admiration / affection.

White and pink he could understand. But Red? What exactly was KID implying by giving him red roses? If anything was for certain it was that KID was trying to tell him something.

In fact, everything that happened last night from the short heist to the returning of the gem and even the rose color were different from the Magician's usual antics.

Would it be so far fetched to think that KID was teasing him about his lack of a love life?

Shinichi's expression deadpanned at the thought and he seriously doubted that KID would pull such an unsavory prank just to tease the detective. It wasn't his style. Still the only other possible explanation he could think of was that KID was trying to say he had certain feelings for Shinichi.

His face became red as a tomato at the idea and he quickly started to push the thought back into the far reaches of his mind.

_No_, he thought vehemently, _There is a completely logical reason that doesn't involve such silly things romance OR teasing. Right?_

What it was Shinichi didn't know nor did he have time to think more about it as the sudden knock and ringing of a doorbell surprised the detective enough to go flying from his seat, eyes wide as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Was it really noon already?

Breathing deep he tried to calm his racing heart and hoped his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. He placed the rose back into the vase and quickly left the library to grab his jacket. Shinichi had other things to do and think about like going to the movies with Ran, than a silly thief who was a mystery in a mystery.

* * *

><p>Hakuba Saguru's impression of Kudou Shinichi was one that was mixed in many ways. Truthfully, the blonde rather liked the brunette and they got along relatively well, the fact of them both being detectives, intelligent and Sherlock Holmes fans definitely helped.<p>

Despite all that their first meeting had been anything but friendly. At the time Hakuba had instantly realized the striking similarities between him and his number one suspect, Kuroba Kaito. Not knowing better at the time he had believed that Kudou had been Kuroba in disguise.

It lead to a rather loud and sarcastic argument once they were alone on the roof before the start of a heist. An argument that lead to Hakuba handcuffing the said detective in order to prove that KID was Kuroba. Much to his surprise, and embarrassment, he had been proven wrong by the sudden appearance of KID. The whole situation had surprised both the thief and the two detectives.

To this day Hakuba had a hard time living that down thanks to constant reminders by Kuroba. The blonde was willing to admit his was wrong in thinking Kudou had been his classmate but he had a sneaking suspicion that something else was going on and as time passed a new theory arose.

Was Kudou an accomplice of KID?

It started when he began to notice a certain trend when it came to Kudou and the thief. The detective always seemed to escape KID's traps and tricks without issue. On top of that he also seemed to be the one to return the stolen jewels without so much as an attempt to catch the thief.

While he had no solid proof to back up such a theory he couldn't stop the idea from bouncing around inside his head. He had tried to tail Kuroba in an attempt to find some answers. It ended up being pointless since he was often spotted by the magician or Kuroba pulled a trick to vanish into the crowd.

That didn't deter him though. He just needed a new tactic or a change of target and, after last night when he had arrived on the roof with the rest of the task force to find the pair standing there with Kudou holding a red rose in hand and looking like a deer caught in headlights as KID easily made his escape, he knew just what to do.

That was the reason why Hakuba Saguru, famous detective, was standing at the corner of alley several meters behind Kudou Shinichi and his friend, Mouri Ran, on a lovely Saturday afternoon as he tailed the pair through Tokyo.

_12:45.35pm Kudou and Mouri-chan entered a small cafe for lunch._

_1:15.15pm Kudou and Mouri-chan leave cafe._

_1:35.59pm Kudou and Mouri-chan have a small disagreement over a purse. Mouri-chan wins.  
><em>

_2:15.33pm Kudou and Mouri-chan meet a group of friends outside a Movie Theater before going inside._

_4:10.22pm Kudou and Mouri-chan leave theater, bidding friends good bye._

_4:20.15pm Kudou and Mouri-chan stop for ice cream._

_4:45.44pm Kudou and Mouri-chan split ways to go home._

Hakuba flipped his pocket watch shut with a snap and leaned against the building in thought. So far there were no signs of Kuroba, even among the group of people the pair had met up with. Hakuba had even bought a ticket to sit in on the movie just to make sure.

Maybe he was wrong. As far as he could tell the two people had no connection what so ever, nothing to hint that they even knew each other existed. Frustrated the blonde ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Maybe the whole endeavour was pointless. Maybe he really was wrong about the whole thing.

There was only one thing left he could really do and that was confront Kudou and ask for a straight answer.

A throat being cleared next to him had Hakuba looking up with a start to see the deadpanned stare of one Kudou Shinichi staring at him.

"Is there a reason you've been tailing me all afternoon?"

* * *

><p>Shinichi wasn't sure how long Hakuba had been following him throughout his afternoon with Ran but he had felt the feeling of being watched ever since he had left his house. The first time he had noticed the blonde it was while they were waiting for their snacks at the movie theater.<p>

Not wanting to interrupt the atmosphere of their outing he had chosen to stay silent about it to Ran and her friends. He waited until the movie was done and they had gone their separate ways before doubling back to confront his stalker who actually seemed surprised that he was found out.

"Is there a reason you've been tailing me all afternoon?"

It was a simple question that had a simple answer. Unfortunately Hakuba was too busy gaping like a fish to give it. Shinichi waved a hand in front of the blonde's face and snapped his fingers, "Hey, Hakuba!"

The gesture snapped the older male from his trance and he quickly cleared his throat, turning a serious face towards Shinichi, "Yes."

"It had better be a good one. I don't really like being followed."

He watched as Hakuba shuffled his feet apparently trying to get his thoughts in order. Several minutes passed before the blonde raised his head, brown eyes meeting blue.

"I wanted to talk to you about KID."

"KID?" The one subject Shinichi had been able to finally stop thinking about all afternoon had once again come to his attention. His heart beat quickened but Shincihi did his best to keep a nonchalant appearance, "What about KID?"

"You are his accomplice, aren't you?"

His brain came to a halt at the words, nervousness forgotten at the stupidity of the question. "Huh?"

Had he heard right? Did Hakuba seriously think he was KID's accomplice? Before the blonde could repeat the question, Shinichi held up a hand to stop him and burst out laughing much to Hakuba's apparent chagrin.

"Where the did you get an idea such as that?!"

"From the way you two act during his heists!" Was the fervent and dead serious reply, "You always manage to escape the traps unscathed and return the gems without problem! You are either his accomplice or... or... Well, I don't know. But it is clear that KID favors you over everyone else for some reason!"

The last sentence had managed to stop Shinichi's laughter, the brunette looking at the detective with a curious expression. He then grinned cheekily, "If I didn't know any better... I'd say you were jealous that KID is playing favorites with his detectives."

The sputtering look Hakuba had was priceless.

Shinichi chuckled some more as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall for support, "Believe me, Hakuba. I can promise you that I am not KID's accomplice so you can throw that crazy notion out the window."

Hakuba was eying him warily but didn't say anything so he continued, "As for KID favoring me... I don't know the reason. I really do try to catch the thief as much as the rest of you but what can I say? He is very slippery. Sometimes I don't even notice that he had returned the jewel until his escape."

It wasn't the exact truth but it would work hopefully for the blonde detective.

Hakuba seemed to be mulling over the information before replying, "But what about last night?"

Shinichi blinked feigning ignorance, "Last night?"

"Yes. After we appeared on the roof you were holding a rose and staring at us while KID made his escape."

"Ah..." _Shit_. So the blonde had noticed that. Hakuba was staring at him intently, expecting a prompt answer and the detective was currently trying to fumble one together. He finally settled on, "I was too distracted by you guys. Exploding onto the roof still covered in that glue and glitter. If I remember right you still had part of the ribbon around you."

The blonde's face turned a bright shade of red, out of embarrassment or rage, Shinichi couldn't tell. In an attempt to smooth the ruffled feathers he smiled disarmingly, "It is the truth, Hakuba. Scouts honor."

"What about the rose?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. Hakuba was making sure to hit all the points, "KID always gives me a flower. Haven't you noticed by now? That is KID being KID... Playing favorites as you call it."

At the new information Hakuba drew back into himself, resting a hand against his dipped chin in thought. Shinchi turned his head to look out across the street as he waited for the fellow detective to digest what he had said. He seriously hoped the blonde would realize he was being an idiot and leave him alone. Though he seriously doubted it. Hakuba was like a bloodhound. When he latched onto information about KID he couldn't be dissuaded until hard solid proof was offered. Even then it didn't completely stop him.

Just look at him chasing after that one person since high school, what was his name? Kuroba something or another. Hakuba was still adamant that the guy was KID even after all these years. Still, despite the obsessive nature, Hakuba was actually a really good detective.

After several minutes of silence passed Hakuba finally lifted his head and stepped away from the wall. Shinichi looked at him, tensing at the hard look he was being given before the blonde suddenly bowed.

"Thank you for your time Kudou. I am sorry for following you this afternoon. I just... I was so certain..."

Shinichi smiled and waved a hand, "Don't worry Hakuba. You are persistent which makes you a great detective. I am sure it was just a misunderstanding when it came to facts and theories."

Hakuba returned the smile, "Perhaps you are right..." He paused to snap open the golden pocket watch to check the time before shutting it again, "5:25.45 I must be leaving before I miss my ride back to Ekoda. If you'll excuse me." He bowed again and quickly departed.

Shinichi watched him go and only once the blonde was out of sight did he completely relax, shoulders slumping and a sigh escaping his lips. He quickly pushed away from the wall a second later and broke into a run back to his house, his mind running over the previous conversation as well as the private debate he had with himself that morning.

That English detective had brought up the idea that KID was playing favorites. He had even noticed how flustered Shinichi had been that night. Of course that was with good reason. KID had been invading his personal space. He soon found himself thinking of how the thief was pressed against to him, arms over his shoulders and the knowing smile he wore... the closeness of their faces...

He only stopped once he reached the front door, his chest heaving painfully from the excursion. The sun was setting behind him as he pressed his cheek against frame, the wood cold under his burning skin.

Was KID seriously in love with Shinichi? Better question if KID loved him... did he love KID in return?

His heart started to pound for a whole new reason. Shinichi didn't swing that way! Or at least he didn't think so. He had been in love with his childhood friend for as long as he could remember. It had never occurred to him that might have have had other... preferences. (never mind the fact that he had actually thought of kissing the thief last night)

No. The notion was absurd. He was clearly getting ahead of himself with his assumptions. A single red rose didn't mean anything. It was absurd and illogical to jump to such conclusions as love from a single_ stupid_ flower.

Shinichi clung to that excuse like a life line as he opened the door and stepped inside. Kicking off his shoes and slipping into his slippers he quickly went into the kitchen to brew himself a calming cup of coffee, fidgeting at he waited. He had a pile of cases on his desk that Megure had wanted him to work on tomorrow but it wouldn't hurt to start tonight. He just wanted to bury himself in his work and forget about everything to do with KID.

Yes. That was a perfect solution. With his new cup of coffee in hand the detective retreated into his study and the desk filled with paper, picking up a cold case he had flipped through earlier. It was one about a jewel robbery where the owner had died. No clues were left behind and it was a puzzling case. Sitting down he set to work, making notes and rereading the file.

The low thrum of an engine starting in an alley outside the building went unheard to the detective. A shadowed figure smiles behind the steering wheel before the car disappears into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Chapters are slowly becoming longer and longer! Ahhh... I hope this one makes sense and the story is actually flowing correctly. I seriously hope I am not drowning you folks in useless information... I do not have a beta reader for this so it is going completely by ear with plenty of rereading.

On the upside, I've actually started prepping the chapters, finding it easier to type out a summery of how I want the story/chapter to flow then filling in all the details. It also helps with the problem of me liking a chapter then realizing it could be better after posting and tweaking it like I did with the first two chapters. It isn't fair to you readers if it the writing ends up changing every time you read it.

In any case Hakuba gets his own little section. I apologize if anything seems OOC... the characters and I are still getting acquainted.

I also want to thank everyone single one of you for the follows, favs and reviews you've given! Every single one of you are the best!

Next chapter will likely lead into Kaito's PoV.(About time right?!) ...We'll have to see how turns out!

And what is this about a stranger lurking outside Kudou-kun's house?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Every part of Kuroba Kaito's body was carried with an air of exultance as he climbed the stairs two at a time. Why? A better question would be, why not? The past couple days had been nothing but perfect for the messy haired brunette. Not only had he performed another flawless heist but he had got to spend some extra time with a certain detective. Yes. Everything had gone as planned and Kaito couldn't help but give himself a mental pat on the back.<p>

Whistling happily the man pushed open the door to his bedroom and strode over to the large indoor aviary cage that was tucked into a corner. An array of eight or ten doves cooed happily at the man's appearance, fluttering and bobbing about in excitement. His arrival usually meant one of two things: There was food to be had or they were going to go somewhere.

This time it was the former.

Kaito set a tin pan in the center of the room and covered the bottom of it with bread crumbles. He then pulled open the cage door and stepped back as a rush of feathers emerged followed by the doves taking up perches around the room or settling floor to peck eagerly at the offered meal. One even chose to alight onto his shoulder, rubbing its head against his cheek. With a smile Kaito stroked it affectionately with a finger and took a seat on his bed to watch the birds, his thoughts drifting back to the heist.

While the police and public had been stunned by his choice of gem the truth was that it had not been his original target. Not even close. A gem such as Cherry's Kiss didn't fit any of the parameters set for Pandora. For one, it was too small. Second, the gem had been attached to a necklace and couldn't be seen through to check if it was a doublet. Sure he could have removed the frame the gem sat in but Kaito also didn't particularly enjoy returning damaged property. It wasn't how KID worked.

No. The whole heist had been planned with one thing in mind and it was not Pandora. His target had been a certain detective who was too cute for his own good.

While the heist had been Kaito's way of blatantly making his feelings known to his detective, it was hardly the beginning. No, the beginning had taken place much sooner. Like most romances it had started with a crush and he had been hard pressed to admit his growing attraction for that faux boy known as Conan Edogawa.

Now Kaito was _not_ a pedophile; He had _not_ been sexual attracted to the small body of his rival. If there had to be a label, Sapiosexual would probably be the best choice. It had been the calculating intellect that was on par with his own. The calm, self asserting manner the child's presence created and the azure eyes that had a depth unfitting for a seven year old. All that coupled with the fact that Kaito had been thwarted and almost caught by this boy on more than one occasion made the phantom thief want to know more about this Conan Edogawa. This kid who had been nicknamed: The KID Killer.

From that point onward the thief had gone out of his way to observe Conan. It had not been easy since Kaito had to be extra sneaky and even then it was probably harder than it should have been. Conan was quite perceptive of his surroundings and he kept a close eye on those who were prying too deeply into his alias' background. It was all worth it though when Kaito was finally able to put together the pieces between the boy and a certain famous detective who had gone missing. He had been nothing short of surprised; surprised and very pleased.

Knowing that Conan was Shinichi and Shinichi was Conan had made his life remarkably easier but also harder. Former being the fact he could stop secretly labeling himself as a pedo. The latter had him wondering what to do next. He had noticed that very few, if anyone at all, had known about what had happened to the Great Detective of the East.

After an internal debate Kaito had decided to reveal to the shrunken sleuth that he knew all about his... problem... and offered to be an ally, of sorts. It had taken some heavy convincing and a secret of his own but Kaito had managed to get Shinichi to see it his way and the two had settled into a Friendship-Rival-Alliance kind of limbo. Kaito thought things would get easier after that - his curiosity had been satisfied and he could move on with his new 'friend'.

As if.

His crush had only grown as the thief spent more time with the detective and started seeing him more as Shinichi rather than Conan. Funny how realizing a child was seventeen rather than seven could change opinions and views so easily. By the time Shinichi had returned to the world as an adult with the black organization down fall tucked under his belt, Kaito had, without a doubt, fallen for the man. Great. A thief falling for a detective. Opposites really do attract.

While Kaito had been greatly perturbed by this discovery at first, he came to accept it over the two years after Shinichi's return. Unfortunately Kaito also came to realize that the man was a bit dense when it came to things such as romance so he was unsure of Shinichi's own feelings. Fortunately, he was getting more confident by the day after having spent plenty of time flattering and teasing his detective just to study his reactions. Body language never lied and he knew the detective liked him even if the man wasn't completely aware of it himself.

The hard part was convincing Shinichi and that is where the heist had come in. It had set the foundation and hopefully the detective would notice. If he didn't, well... luckily Kaito didn't give up that easily.

The sudden blaring of his phone pulled Kaito from his thoughts, the man looking up with hands pausing mid shuffle - Sometime during his reflection his restless fingers had pulled out his deck of cards and began performing small tricks. He set the deck down and shoved a hand into his pocket. After wasting ten seconds digging around he removed the phone and flipped it open, "This is Kaito!"

"Kuroba."

"Hakuba?" An eyebrow lifted. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go to Lunch."

Kaito blinked, wondering if he had heard that correctly. A cheeky grin crossed his face as he chirped, "Are you asking me on a date Saguru-chan?"

A moment of silence before, "...What? No!"

The magician could just see the man's face turning seven shades of red, "Oh Saguru-chan! No need to be embarrassed!"

"Damn it Kuroba! I am not. Aoko and I are going out and she wanted me to ask you if you'd like to join us." Came the flustered and rather exasperated reply.

"Aoko?" Kaito questioned as he blinked, humor fading as skepticism filled his voice. "Ehhh..." If Hakuba was inviting him chances were the man had a trick up his sleeve. Kaito had caught the detective trying to tail him more than once or twice over the past month. It was nothing new but Hakuba tended to only really do that when he was working on a hunch.

"Yes, Aoko. Something about it having been a while since the three of us hung out together." There was a touch of indifference.

Kaito rolled his eyes. Since Hakuba and Aoko were currently dating it was kind of hard to be around them without feeling like a third wheel. It wasn't like he missed hanging out with Hakuba. No way. But he did miss spending time with Aoko.

"If you are busy, that is fine. I could tell her that you had better things to do than spend time with her."

His face paled a bit and he gave a nervous laugh, "No no Hakuba. It is fine. Where and when are we meeting?" The last thing he wanted to do was deal with an angry or upset Aoko. Damn the man for using her to get him to tag along. The magician was so glad he didn't have to deal with the blonde on a daily basis anymore like back in high school. He didn't exactly hate the detective but one could only handle being accused of being a thief for so long, regardless how true it was.

"Great. We are meeting at twelve thirty at that new cafe down by the park. Don't be late." The smugness was practically dripping from Hakuba's voice.

Kaito scoffed, "Yea. Yea." He then hung up without another word. If anything the rest of the day was going to be rather interesting to say the least.

XXXX

Hakuba lowered the phone, lips curling into a sly smile. His plan was officially complete. The detective hadn't lied when he said he had a lunch date with Aoko but he also wasn't telling the complete truth either. It was on his way home after talking with Kudou that Hakuba had concocted a new plan. If he couldn't find proof by following Kuroba or Kudou separately then he would just have to get the two of them together without the other knowing.

That is right. There was going to be a fourth guest to their little outing unbeknownst to Kuroba.

Leaning back in his chair he lifted the cup of tea and turned another page in his book feeling very self confident.

* * *

><p>Kaito stared out of the large window, chin resting in the palm of his hand and the straw to his milkshake sitting between his lips from which he slurped loudly. How did he get into this situation again? Oh yea. It was because that stupid blonde detective had tricked him into it.<p>

The four of them - that is right, four - were sitting at a table at the small and newly opened cafe across from Ekoda park. It had a name but Kaito couldn't be bothered to remember it. He was to busy fretting over his current problem and while his poker face showed boredom, inside he was a jumble of frantic emotions with the two most prominent being irritation and excitement. Irritated because he knew Hakuba had pulled this stunt in an attempt to prove he was KID. Excited because well... Indigo eyes sent a brief glance at the person sitting next to him, one whose nose was buried in the cafe's menu.

It was Kudou - freakin' - Shinichi.

Hakuba had invited his rival and love interest to the meet up as if it was a completely natural thing to do. Maybe the man was hoping the detective could recognize him without the top hat and monocle and say something - give the half-brit that last bit of proof he needed. The blonde clearly had a death wish and Kaito was seriously tempted to grant it. That or kiss him. It was hard to choose with his current conflicting emotions.

And don't even get Kaito started on the shocking introductions he had to deal with just ten minutes earlier.

_"What the hell is this?!" Kaito had wanted to shout upon his arrival at the cafe. He had halted in his tracks when he saw the table and just who was sitting at it. His friend Aoko, that bastard Hakuba and a familiar head of brunette hair with an impeccable cowlick in the back. Two of them he had expected... The other... in his dreams maybe but certainly not here. And certainly not now. The scene had Kaito wanting to turn and walk back out, pretending as if it never happened. Unfortunately Aoko had already noticed him and was waving. Kaito returned the wave slowly as he approached the table. Poker Face! Poker Face! He chanted to himself and stopped next to the only open seat that just so happened to be next to the third guest._

_Hakuba smiled, "Kuroba. Glad you were able to make it." He waved a hand towards the brunette across from him, "I am sure you remember Kudou-san."_

_The man in question lifted his head, azure eyes widening slightly after falling over Kaito's face. They narrowed a half second later, causing Kaito's heart to jump into his throat at the expression. Alarms were blaring in his head. This was it! He was screwed! He was going to be arrested. To his surprise Shinichi merely nodded as he introduced himself, "Kudou Shinichi. You must be the Kuroba that Hakuba had confused with me that one heist a few years back. I can see why."_

_Kaito was taken aback at first but quickly returned the smile, hoping it didn't look as stressed as he felt, "The one in the same! Kuroba Kaito at your service." He gave a sweeping bow before taking a seat next to the detective,"Don't tell me he kidnapped you off the street because he mixed the two of us up again." He looked towards Hakuba with a disappointed look, forcing himself to focus on the blonde rather than the detective next to him, "Really Hakuba. I am ashamed by this."_

_That earned a soft snicker from Shinichi who hid it behind his hand as Hakuba frowned at the thief. Even Aoko giggled at her boyfriends expense._

After that everything seemed to go smoothly. The four had ordered drinks and were deciding on what to eat, although conversation was practically non existent. Hakuba and Aoko were talking as most couples do leaving both him and Shinichi in an uncomfortable silence. At least Kaito got a bit of satisfaction knowing that he wasn't the only third wheel.

Suddenly the menu in front of Aoko hit the table with a loud thwack, drawing the attention of the other three attendees as well as a few occupants seated nearby. The woman's face was twisted in a frown, her eyes leveled dangerously at the thief, "Damn it! Would you stop slurping so loudly, Bakaito?"

The man in question paused, lips still pursed over the straw before grinning sheepishly, "Sorry Ahoko. I'll be quieter."

"Geeze." Aoko scoffed and returned to her menu again. Kaito caught the smirk Hakuba was currently wearing. In return he stuck his tongue out; it was a childish gesture, yes, but Kaito couldn't help himself. Hakuba chose to ignore it and returned to the quiet conversation he had been having with his girlfriend.

He sighed before sending another glance towards Shinichi, tensing when he saw azure eyes watching him in return. The detective's expression was one the magician had grown familiar with over the years. It showed a fair amount of curiosity with narrowed eyes and a finger propped over lips that were pursed in thought. Was that a hint of a smile? It made Kaito shiver involuntarily and he wondered if the man was beginning to put the pieces together. It wouldn't surprise him if the detective knew why Hakuba had invited both of them to their lunch.

It also made Kaito more nervous. While he liked Shinichi he originally had no intention of revealing Kuroba Kaito to the detective, at least not so soon after his confession. What if the detective had already figured him out and was eagerly waiting for the chance to arrest him? So far the man had made no moves to suggest the idea had crossed his mind but the thief was ready to flee at any time, just in case.

Their gazes suddenly locked and Kaito took the chance to smile at him, even going as far as wiggling one of his eyebrows suggestively. Shinichi quickly balked at that and looked away, lifting his cup of coffee even as his cheeks dusted a faint pink. Kaito grinned to himself; Ah yes. It was fun to see his detective shift uncomfortably.

The waitress chose to arrive shortly after to take their orders. Hakuba had a simple cold cut sandwich while Aoko selected fish. Kaito of course opted for a slice of chocolate cake which made Aoko comment that cake was not meant for lunch but he waved it off; If she was having one of those stupid _finny_ things he could have cake. Shinichi elected to not order anything except a refill on his coffee. Only after the waitress returned with their orders and they started to eat did Hakuba try to strike up a conversation with his other guests - he had decided that they had enough time to stew uncomfortably in each others presence.

"So Kudou." The detective in question looked over the rim of his mug at the blonde who continued, "I heard you were taking on that robbery case that had happened over in Beika recently."

Kaito groaned inwardly and stuffed a piece of the cake into his mouth. Leave it to Hakuba to discuss work.

Aoko looked up and said, with a touch of worry, "Isn't that the one where that woman got murdered? I heard there were no clues left behind."

Shinichi set his mug down and smiled, "I wouldn't say no clues, Nakamori-san." Three sets of eyes turned towards the detective, "There was a witness who said they saw a man leaving the scene in a black suit and wearing a fedora. Although that really isn't much to go on."

Kaito suddenly choked on his cake which ended in a coughing fit and drew a concerned look from Aoko. He held up a hand with a smile to show he was fine. The thief hadn't missed the soft concern hidden under his detective's voice.

Shinichi also gave him a glance before continuing, "Also no one heard the gun shots so there is a high chance that a silencer was used. Also, it is unsure if the robbery was used to cover up the murder or if the victim, Sawashiro Masami, had walked in on it accidentally and was silenced."

At that point Kaito had tuned the conversation out and pressed a napkin over his mouth, brow furrowing as he stared absently at his half-eaten cake. It sounded like Snake and he would bet his reputation as KID on the fact that it was more about the gems rather than the murdered woman. Sawashiro... he knew that name from some where. He shifted through his thoughts before gasping out a small, "Oh!"

He turned towards Shinichi, "If I recall the Sawashiro family is famous for collecting gems and had planned to put a certain jewel on display at the museum in a months time. I heard it was a potential target of KID's next heist."

Shinichi nodded grimly, "You're correct. Unfortunately Sawashiro-san had a large collection of foreign and unique stones, and all of them were stolen."

Kaito nodded slowly as if he had expected that. There was no doubt now that it was most likely that bastard. He had noticed that Snake had been absent from his heists as of late and while he was happy that he didn't have to dodge bullets, it also unnerved him. His goal had been to keep the organization's attention fixated on him while they were searching for Pandora. It pained him to think that someone had died because they were getting desperate.

The magician had to tell Shinichi - had to warn him about Snake, but how? There was no way in hell the man could claim to know the murderer without blatantly declaring that he was KID. No. He'd have to do it in a more subtle and KID like fashion - leave a note or speak to the detective in costume, tonight if possible.

His mind made up, the thief worked on finishing the rest of his cake quickly. Only once his plate was empty did Kaito make a display of stretching as he pushed his chair back and got to his feet, "Thank you for the treat Hakuba. I'd love to stay longer and listen to more about this case but I've got a busy afternoon ahead of me so I hope you don't mind if I jet early."

Aoko blinked at his sudden declaration, turning a curious stare in his direction.

Hakuba merely raised an eyebrow, "Planning for your next heist?"

Kaito waggled a finger at the nosy blonde, "I am sure you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" A dramatic sigh, "Sadly, I have to clean my doves aviary. If you'd like you can come and help clean up bird droppings with me."

The blonde smiled loftily, "I'll pass. I would actually like to talk with Kudou some more about the case. That is if Kudou is willing to stick around."

Shinichi's gaze shifted from Kaito to stare hard at Hakuba. A quick shrug, "Fine by me. A second opinion could be helpful."

Aoko suddenly pushed her chair back, "In that case I think I'll head back home." She pulled her jacket on and gave Hakuba a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Kaito can you give me a ride?"

Kaito nodded cheerfully before turning towards Shinichi. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Kudou." He held out his hand and with a snap produced a white rose which he deftly slipped into the lapel of the detective's jacket. He would have done red but he knew Hakuba was watching and the man didn't need anymore ammo as it was. Hopefully his performance and faith in Shinichi would turn the blonde away.

Kaito then threw his arm around Aoko's shoulders, who wasn't at all surprised by the gesture, and guided her out of the cafe while talking rather animatedly and ignoring the two sets of eyes that were burning holes between his shoulder blades.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So my computer had died on me for a few days. Luckily, my files were saved and I just had to replace my video card. Sadly I didn't have money for a new one so I dug out an old and crappy spare I had hanging around. Gaming computer degraded into a desktop that can't even run games; my poor baby!

In any case, this is Kaito's PoV and hopefully it sheds some light on his side of things. From this point on we should be getting more into an actual non-romance under plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was sitting with an elbow propped up on the desk, one hand pressed over his mouth while the other tapped the keyboard. His blue eyes were glued to the screen of his laptop watching as lines upon lines of information scrolled past. Beside him sat an open manilla folder and an empty cup of coffee both being ignored in favor of his current reading.<p>

_"You are persistent. I'll give you that Hakuba."_

_Hakuba smiled at the veiled compliment and Shinichi fought the urge to roll his eyes. The two were now alone in the cafe and the subject of why Shinichi had originally been invited to this get together was finally open to discussion. Just when he thought Hakuba couldn't get any lower._

_"I know what you are playing at Hakuba. You were hoping I would show some sort of sign that I know Kuroba-kun is KID."_

_"You can't tell me you don't see the similiarities Kudou."_

_Oh Shinichi saw them alright but he wasn't going to tell Hakuba that. Instead he sighed in exasperation, "Hakuba. All I saw was someone who looked like me and has some talent with magic tricks. Do you have any basis for your attachment to Kuroba? Other than his magical talent?"_

_In answer Hakuba reached into his jacket and removed a short rectangular object. He placed it on the table and pushed it towards his colleague who picked it up and turned it over in his hand. It was a portable flash drive._

_"What is this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I had picked up a hair at one of KID's heists back when we were in High School."Hakuba said with a bit of smugness, "One I am sure belongs to KID himself. I ran some tests and those are my findings. I think you might find them interesting so look them over and let me know what you think."_

_Shinichi looked dubiously between the man and the flash drive in his palm before promising to do so. With an expression of relief Hakuba smiled once more and turned the conversation towards the previous robbery case._

Shinichi stopped his scrolling and sat back, rubbing his eyes as the memory faded. He couldn't deny that his interest had been piqued by the request and he had decided to glance through Hakuba's findings, if only to humor himself. What he found was actually surprising; DNA tests, notes, newspaper clippings, high school student listings of possible matches. The more he read the more he realized it was pretty solid and thorough research.

The defining factor though was the fact that in all of his research only one student matched the hair sample perfectly. That one student was none other than Kuroba Kaito.

Shinichi dragged a hand over his face and through his hair, an expression of disbelief and respect making it way onto his features.

Hakuba actually knew Kaitou KID's identity although the detective had yet to arrest the thief.

Why was that? KID must be better than he had thought - that or Hakuba really wasn't that good of a detective. Fortunately Shinichi had seen the blonde in action so he knew Hakuba had some decent skill; how else would he have figured out that KID was Kuroba?

Turning back to the documents he scanned through the detective's personal notes. Hakuba had wrote something explaining why he was having trouble using his findings as undeniable proof. Where was it... Ah here.

"Despite the DNA tests, Kuroba has alibis for several of KID's heists given by both Nakamori himself and his daughter, Aoko. In light of these alibis I've been told that the files are considered circumstantial despite the fact that Kuroba Kaito did not attend the heist in which I acquired the sample." The detective read out loud to the empty room. He scrolled down the page, skipping the rest of the blonde's commentary to find a list of possible people who could be the thief's accomplice.

Shinichi wished he could say he was surprised to find his name on there and so close to the top.

But at least it now made sense. That is why Hakuba was so intent on putting a connection between himself and Kuroba-kun. If Hakuba could prove that KID had an accomplice as well as who that accomplice was, it would most certainly put the magician behind bars.

Sitting back in his chair again the detective heaved a sigh and rested his hands behind his head as stared up at the ceiling with a lost expression. Shinichi had his own suspicions from when he met Kuroba at the cafe. They way the man acted, that smile and the rose. The fact that Shinichi had been within kissing distance of the thief on occasion it had given him the chance to glimpse a few of the man's features which, now that he thought about it, were quite similar to his own and in turn, Kuroba's.

It short it wasn't hard to connect the dots and this only confirmed them.

Kuroba was KID and KID was Kuroba. Now for the important question: What was he to do with this new information?

The first thing he should do was probably tell Hakuba that he was right. It was his job as a detective after all; Share deductions and put criminals behind bars. So why wasn't he reaching for his phone?

Did he really care that much for a silly thief? Shinichi felt his face grow hot as a blush began to creep over his skin and the detective covered his face with his hands. He did _not_ want to think about this now. The question he had asked himself the other day was still unanswered and he preferred it to remain that way. But, he couldn't deny the fact that part of him wanted to know.

Did he, Kudou Shinichi, like and possibly love Kaitou KID?

To answer that he had to know if Kaitou KID loved him - like really loved him. To know that KID wasn't just toying with the detective with all these roses and apparent favoritism. The only way he was going to get that answer was to speak to the thief himself and now that he knew KID's identity, much to his distaste, he could easily appear on the man's doorstep to question him.

So why did he recoil from the thought? _Because,_ he scolded himself, _you had promised yourself not to unmask the thief outside of a heist._

The whole situation was, more or less, a huge mess and Shinichi felt even more conflicted than he did before.

"Argh... Stupid KID." He groaned in frustration.

"Moaning my name in the darkness of your room, Tantei-kun? My my. I never pegged you as the type."

Shinichi jerked upright at the voice. No. It couldn't be. The detective whipped his chair around to look at the intruder who was leaning against the sill of the now opened window. A figure dressed from head to toe in white with a silk top hat tilted over his face and arms folded across his chest. When had he?

"You...!"

"Me." The thief agreed with a nod.

Willing his heart to slow the detective glared at him, "I assume you have a good reason for breaking into my house like this, KID."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps I just wanted to see your cute sleeping face." Came the reply.

The remark brought his previous blush back in full force and Shinichi quickly turned his chair back around to face the laptop, giving the machine his full attention, "As you can see, I am still awake so why don't you climb back out that window and fly away." He replied briskly.

There was a long moment of silence as the detective tapped on his keyboard and for a second Shinichi actually thought the thief had listened to him. There was a pang of disappointment but it was short lived.

"What are you reading, Tantei-kun?"

The voice was directly by his ear this time and Shinichi jerked to the side in surprise before scowling at the thief who was leaning over his shoulder to peer at the screen, a single gloved hand resting against the desk. Without hesitation the detective abruptly snapped shut the laptop.

"Case files." Shinichi muttered and shrank back as thief turned his head towards him. "KID... can you... ah... not be so close?"

KID watched his detective shift uncomfortably before smiling and straightened back up. He moved away from the desk and over to the bed where he sat down, "Truth be told, Tantei-kun, I am here on important business."

"And what could be so important that you have to break into my house?" Shinichi asked dubiously. Despite his attitude the detective had swiveled the chair around to face the thief.

"I am here to warn you."

"Warn me?" That got Shinichi's attention, his head perking up from it's slouched position. "Warn me about what?"

"I know that you are currently in the middle of a case revolving around the death of Sawashiro Masami-san..." KID paused when he noticed that the detective's expression didn't change, nor did the man ask as to how he came across this information. Interesting.

A hand waved for him to continue. "Anyways, your killer goes by the name of Snake, or Jackal internationally, and is a nasty fellow who isn't well known for being sneaky." A pause, "I know I most likely can't persuade you to stop chasing them so heed my words and please tread carefully."

Shinichi simply stared at the thief before his expression softened. Okay so maybe the man really did care about him. He smiled, "Alright. I promise to be careful."

The detective almost missed the tension draining from KID's shoulders as the thief hoped to his feet, clearly satisfied by the promise. "I'll hold you to that, Tantei-kun. Thank you. I shall get out of your hair now."

The thief retreated to the window and carefully hoisted himself onto the sill, managing to get a leg outside before he was stopped. Surprised he looked back to find Shinichi standing behind him, clutching the folds of his cape in one hand. His detective was staring with a hard gaze and, in the moonlight that filtered through the window, KID noticed the blush creeping on the man's cheeks.

"KID."

"Yes?"

"Do you mean it?"

The thief's head tilted to the side at the question, his poker face smile slightly visible, "I don't follow."

Shinichi's grip on the cloth tightened. Gosh, why was he doing this? Seeing the thief start to leave had him suddenly dying to know the answer to that question. To know if KID really was serious in his affections and before he knew what he was doing Shinichi had left his chair and caught a hold of the cape in an attempt to stop the man from leaving.

"Idiot." He grumbled, "You know what I am talking about. I mean... you've been paying a lot of attention to me lately. The roses and your flirting. I want to kn-" The detective bit off his sentence and blinked at the gloved hand suddenly hovering over his mouth, silencing his mini tirade of words. He looked back up at the shadowed face, eyes widening as the thief's smile turned into something a bit more soft. A bit more emotional and a feeling began to blossom in the detective's chest at the sight.

KID then produced a red rose from the same hand and tucked it behind his detective's ear, leaning in to whisper, "I mean it, Tantei-kun. Now the only question remaining is how about you?"

His lips brushed against Shinichi's cheek in a quick peck as he drew back and disappeared out of the window in a rustle of fabric leaving a motionless and gaping detective in his wake, too stunned to move.

_"How about you?"_

The words jolted his body back into motion and Shinichi quickly leaned outside but all traces of the thief were gone, leaving an empty and dark backyard. With a slight smile he stepped back inside and shut the window, making sure the lock was tightly secured.

"What about me?" Shinichi repeated softly and ran a hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. "Good question KID. Good question."

The detective now had a lot to think about as he set about shutting off his laptop and cleaning up the folders. A glance towards the clock on his night stand told him that it was two in the morning - make that a lot of thinking that could wait until tomorrow. He had to meet Hakuba later that afternoon as the two were going to take another look at the crime scene and he would like to have some sleep before that encounter.

Suddenly feeling very tired the detective collapsed onto his bed, not having the energy to bother changing.

* * *

><p>Outside Kaito was pressed against the concrete wall that made up the fence surrounding the Kudou property. He heard more than saw the window click shut and his shoulders sagged as he relaxed. <em>Well, well, well... <em>he thought with some amusement, _maybe that heist really did work after all._

Body trembling with giddy delight the magician pulled himself up and over the wall, carefully maneuvering over the iron spikes that adorned the top. He dropped silently into the street on the opposite and, after a quick glance around, started to make his way to the car he parked two streets over. Kaito was really looking forward to what the future held in terms for him and his detective.

* * *

><p>What both the detective and thief had failed to notice was the black car parked in the alleyway on the other side of the house with one window cracked open and the lens of a zoom camera peaking out. Inside the vehicle the screen of a laptop flickered to life with a loading bar before several images appeared.<p>

Images of KID entering and leaving the window, of Shinichi leaning outside in search of the thief and lastly, but most importantly, an image of KID planting that simple chaste kiss on the flustered detective's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>New chapter! New chapter! I hope you people enjoy it and most importantly I want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favs this story has received in the month it has been up. Seeing each and every one of them makes me very happy. =]


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!

* * *

><p>"Twenty minutes and thirty seconds." Hakuba was standing, one hand in a pocket of his black slacks and the other holding his usual pocket watch in one hand. His expression was calm, a slight smile gracing his lips as he tilted his head at the detective in front of him.<p>

"I know. I'm sorry. I had a late night." Kudou Shinichi offered as an apology with a slightly tired half-smile.

It was true that he was late because he had over slept but it wasn't like that it was his fault. Or not completely. Between browsing that hard drive and the unexpected visit from KID, who had a few shocking things to say of his own, the detective didn't get to sleep until almost three that morning. To top it off Hakuba called saying he had arrived in town much earlier than anticipated. A whole _five_ hours earlier and had requested that Shinichi meet him at the house that morning rather than in the afternoon.

He didn't even get to make his usual pot of coffee because he left in such a rush. To make up for this he had a grabbed a cup from a shop on his way here—one he was nursing between his hands as Hakuba snapped his pocket watch shut and tucked it into a jacket pocket.

"It is fine." While the blonde didn't say it, his expression told a lot. There was a glint of intrigue and curiosity behind amber eyes and Shinichi figured the man was eager to ask him about the hard drive or perhaps what had made him late—the last thing he wanted to do was talk about KID, in any shape or form.

Fortunately the thief was not the reason the two had decided to meet and to avoid the man's gaze, and perhaps to hide a faintly growing blush, Shinichi looked up at the front of the mansion where the victim, Sawashiro Masami, had lived.

It had been a week since the initial robbery and murder but because the investigation was on going, and the woman had lived alone, the house was still sealed off by the Police.

Without saying a word the detective stepped past Hakuba and under the boundary tape, flashing his temporary badge at the nearby guard who nodded. While he really didn't need to use it because of his reputation, it was considered proper protocol to carry it as to prevent stepping on the toes of the police; Shinichi mostly used it to get into crime scenes by himself without having to sneak in. It was almost a kind of honor to be treated as a police officer, no matter how temporary it really was.

He stepped through the grand entrance, shoes clicking on smooth marble and made his way towards the staircase. Behind him he heard Hakuba's long stride and as the two started to climb Shinichi finally decided to speak.

"You've read up on the case?"

Hakuba nodded behind him, although the brunette couldn't see it. "Sawashiro-san, age twenty nine. Un-married and no children. Heiress to the Sawashiro fortune; both parents alive and well. She was the owner of a rather large and varied jewel collection and she was killed during the robbery."

It sounded straight from the report and a glance over his shoulder confirmed that the blonde was indeed holding the case file in his hands. He didn't say anything though as Hakuba continued. "There is one thing that interests me though."

"Phoenix Tear." Shinichi interjected. It was the large diamond that had arrived the day of the robbery and was listed among the missing jewels. If Hakuba had the same suspicions as himself then chances were that the target was really this diamond rather than the rest of the collection which, while valuable, didn't have the same history or worth. It was safe to assume that it was taken to merely keep the police guessing as to the real target while making a profit; several hundred million at the least.

"Yes."

The two had reached the top of the large stair case and made their way down the hall to a large carpeted room. It was spacious and looked a bit like a study save for the back where a large, walk in vault sat in the wall. It was still open, untouched from the initial robbery. Shinichi set his coffee on the floor outside the room before entering, Hakuba still on his heels.

As Shinichi busied himself by pulling out a pair of gloves Hakuba made his way over to the vault, his nose still buried in the report.

"Sawashiro-san was killed here." He stopped by a large ornate desk sitting in front of the vault, the soft green carpet and large leather chair behind it still stained dark with blood. He removed a photograph and held it up over the scene in front of him. "It looks as if she had been bound before being shot."

Shinichi appeared at his elbow, looking at the photo. He had not been apart of the initial investigation, having instead been in the middle of another case at the time so he was secretly glad Hakuba had brought a copy of the file with him. It wasn't his first time at the crime scene—he had visited it once before shortly after being requested for the case—but everything deserved a second look over, especially with a pair of fresh eyes. Turning to the vault he stepped up to the door and rested a hand against it.

"Cracking something of this size would not be an easy feat." He noted, thumbing the metal under his gloved finger during his examination. "They must have forced Sawashiro-san to open it for them. It would explain why the victim's prints were on the latch but not the culprits."

"And they executed her after wards. Single shot to the cranium execution style." Hakuba finished.

"Then it is safe to say that the robbery and murder were both planned together and beforehand." To be honest the murder was pretty average in terms of motive and reasoning. The intriguing part of this case was the actual robbery. While Shinichi had no real interest in such things, in order to catch the murderer he also had to solve the theft. "The only question remaining is: who?"

The brunette turned his attention inside the vault; the walls were lined with pull out drawers and glass cases, some broken. It looked like a really fancy version of a bank vault. In the center was a wooden stand and a black velvet pillow on top, a glass lid over it. No doubt where Phoenix Tear or some other valuable gem was supposed to be placed.

"The Diamond." Hakuba said slowly, looking back at the report and flipping a page. "It says here that it could have been a doublet of some kind. The legend behind the stone also told of immortality." A soft noise that sounded a bit like disbelief mixed with humor came from the blonde.

A gem within a gem, Shinichi noted to himself. Originally he had not thought much about the significance of such a thing... that is until KID had visited him last night. After that meeting Shinichi started to take all things into consideration, like the fact that KID went after diamonds such as these. A hand went to his chin and the other on his hip as blue eyes drifted to the floor in thought. Maybe the warning KID had given him really had more truth to it than Shinichi had thought.

Those men that had been after the thief's life previously, Shinichi had assumed they were apart of the Black Organization. And since there had been very little activity from them over the past couple years since the downfall the detective never had another reason to think otherwise. But now... if one thing was for certain it was that the magician thought—no, he _knew—_that the man, Snake, the one who attacked him was still out there. The possibility made the man's stomach twist into knots, his shoulders tensing with sudden worry for the thief.

"Hakuba?" Shinichi turned to the detective who glanced up from his report. "Do... do you think this case has something to do with KID?"

"Why do you think that?" Maybe he was imagining it but Hakuba's voice sounded like it had an excited lilt under the question.

"Well we know that the victim was supposed to place a jewel on display in a months time, one KID had high chances of targeting. Phoenix's Tear fits that perfectly wouldn't you agree?" He watched as Hakuba's mouth opened as if he was going to speak before closing slowly. Realization dawned on his face.

"You think someone stole it to stay one step ahead of KID?"

Shinichi nodded, "Think about it. If we assume that the diamond was the real target and the culprit stole everything else to confuse the police then it would be safe to conclude that it likely has something to do with KID as well."

"Well the idea isn't impossible." Hakuba conceded the point after some consideration, his brow knitting slightly in thought, or perhaps concern. "But who?"

"People have been after KID's life in the past. It would be safe to assume that it is the same culprit. No random thief would try to stay one step ahead of him without having some type of personal vendetta."

Hakuba had closed the file, resting the corner of it against his mouth. "It has been almost two years since any serious attempt was made on KID's life. Why would they start this now?"

He shook his head. Shinichi didn't quite understand himself; pieces of the puzzle were still missing but he figured that KID would have some answers. "I don't know. But I think it is safe to assume that KID might be in danger again. We should warn him."

Hakuba raised an eyebrow at that but didn't object. While it was true that he did want to catch the thief, he didn't want him dead. "How do you plan on doing that?"

The two shared a look; both of them knew it would be easy to warn the thief given the fact that they knew his identity but neither of them seemed to be willing to make the first move. Shinichi was not willing to admit that he knew, especially in front of Hakuba.

After a few minutes of silence the blonde suddenly smiled knowingly and tucked the file under his arm as he pulled out his cellphone. "I got it. Kuroba is his number one fan and if anyone knows a way to contact the thief it would be him."

Shinichi simply nodded and watched as the blonde left the room, a soft sigh escaping him as he folded his arms across his chest. He turned to lookout one of the large windows. Outside the sun was shinning and he had an excellent view of the yard, the leaves of the trees swaying in the breeze. As he took in the rather peaceful scenery he ran over what he knew of the case; something still bothered him about it. But what?

KID had yet to make an announcement for the Phoenix Tear so why did this Snake person think the thief planned to steal it? What made KID think that Snake had stolen it?

KID was pretty random with his targets and never eluded to his next one until the notice was sent in order to keep the Kid task force from staying a step ahead of him. While it wasn't hard to guess which ones were possible KID targets, to know exactly which one the thief was going to go for next took more than a lucky guess. So how..?

The only way Shinichi could think of was for Snake to be keeping a close eye on the thief and to keep an eye on a thief such as Kaitou KID required more than following his heists. It required background information like locations and routes, and to get those one had to know...

Blue eyes widened and his breath caught.

Wait, if that was the case did that mean...? That had to be it. It was the only plausible reasoning he could come up with and if it was true then everyone thief had had contact with, no, everyone _Kuroba Kaito_ had contact with would be in some type of danger. Inspector Nakamori, his daughter Aoko and even...

A sudden clamor downstairs—it sounded like something heavy had been tipped over—had the brunette looking up sharply.

"Hakuba!"

* * *

><p>After Hakuba had left the room he started down the stairs, already punching in numbers on his phone. While he had a feeling Kudou wasn't telling him everything he couldn't fault the man's logic and the last thing either of them needed was a dead thief. No. It was easier to be safe than sorry and go on a hunch rather than have problems later. While he wasn't one to admit it openly, the detective actually liked Kuroba to a degree, even if he secretly was an international criminal. There was something about the brunette's attitude and happy take on life that was infectious.<p>

With the number successfully entered he stopped near the front entrance which was open, raising the phone to his ear and drummed his fingers on his hip. Perhaps he should call Inspector Nakamori after this and let him know what they found.

As he waited, mind working through ideas there was one thing Hakuba failed to notice and that was that the posted guard was gone.

* * *

><p>Kaito was exiting the market, a bag full of groceries in his arms when a familiar ringing echoed from his pocket. Removing the phone he glanced at the caller ID. It was Hakuba... again and he blinked. This was the second time in two days that the man had called him and that was rare. What did he want this time? He was tempted to not answer but while the magician was still a bit vexed over the impromptu get together yesterday he wasn't exactly <em>mad<em> about it. As long as Hakuba wasn't calling to gloat...

He opened the phone, "What can I do for you, Hakuba?"

"Where are you?" Quick and to the point. Typical.

"I am walking home from the market. Why?"

"Good. You are in a crowd." Did he imagine it or did Hakuba sound relieved? "We have reason to suspect KID might be in danger. There is a possibility that someone stole the Phoenix Tear to stay one step ahead of KID."

That got Kaito's attention, the brunette faltering in his stride for a quick second. He glanced around the street as he spoke casually, not missing a beat. "So why are you telling me, Hakuba?"

"You are his number one fan. If anyone knows how to contact him and check his safety, it'd be you Kuroba." Kaito could sense the smile on the other end.

"And don't you forget it!" The magician chirped back. Outwardly he expressed ease and calmness but inside something was gnawing at Kaito. Snake had managed to stay a step ahead of him? How? He was always extra careful when it came to being KID. There _was_ a reason he had yet to be caught after all and he preferred it to stay that way.

Snake must have something up his sleeve. A card he had yet to play in their game. What was it and why did it include Phoenix Tear?

"Hakuba." His voice dropped its lightness for a more serious tone, "Watch your back. If they are able to stay one step ahead of KID then..."

There was a soft chuckle from the phone, from Hakuba. "Understood. And I'll be sure to let Kudou know as well."

"Kudou is with you?" That surprised Kaito.

"Yes. We are at the Sawashiro Mansion going back over the crime scene."

Kaito opened his mouth to speak when there was a sudden thud from the phone. "Hakuba?"

"Shhh, hold on." The blonde moved the phone away from his ear and turned toward the source of the noise. The grand entrance hall where he was standing branched off into two different rooms, one on the left and one on the right with the staircase in the back. The sound, it had come from behind him on the right side.

"Who is there?" He called loudly and firmly. The building should have been empty save for himself, Kudou and the guard posted outside. When he got no answer Hakuba moved towards the room and stepped inside. It was a sitting area covered in an array of comfortable looking furniture and to the left, by an open window, was a large ceramic vase that was tipped over. Part of it was cracked from where it had hit a nearby stand—the source of the noise—but otherwise looked undamaged.

With a sigh he raised the phone back to his ear, "It looks like the wind knocked ov- Hnngah!"

Skull splitting pain suddenly blossomed from the back of his head, sending spots dancing across his vision as the detective grunted in pain and collapsed to the floor, his phone landing beside him.

The guard, who had been posted, outside was standing over the unconscious detective while holding a bat firmly between two large hands. He looked towards the phone that had a panicked Kaito shouting from the other end and made a reach for it. He stopped though when the sound of someone hurrying downstairs drew his attention.

* * *

><p>Damn it. Damn it. <em>Damn it! <em>Shinichi was cursing himself as he exited the study and made his way back downstairs, his footfalls echoing in the open space. Something had fallen just a short while ago and with his recent discovery the detective couldn't stop the worst conclusions from crossing his mind.

"Hakuba? Hakuba!" It didn't take long for him to find the blonde detective laying unconscious in the sitting area beside a large vase, the back of his hair matted with a little blood. "Hakuba!"

He knelt down beside the larger man, fingers darting out to his neck to check for a pulse. He was pleased to find that it was strong and steady and sighed with relief. It was here that he noticed the cell phone, still on and sounds coming from it. Was that... Kuroba?

Reaching out he picked it up, "Kuroba-san?"

"Kudou!" The magician's voice was mixed with concern and a bit of relief, "Hakuba! What happened?"

"He is unconscious. Looks like someone hit him..." Shinichi trailed off, the words dawning on him. _Someone hit him_. "Shit!"

"Hey! Kudou?!"

Shinichi started to turn around when an arm was thrown around his neck in a headlock, something warm and heavy pressing against his back. He jerked, pushing himself backwards in an attempt to throw the man off. The phone was dropped as the two landed on the floor, the attacker on his back with Shinichi on top of him.

While he grunted in pain the man wasn't willing to relinquish his hold that easily and Shinichi felt something soft press over his nose and mouth. Instinctively he tried to hold his breath but ended up taking in some of the oddly sweet smelling fabric as he continued to struggle. Dimly he was aware of Kaito's voice as it shouted from the phone. He cursed yet again at his carelessness as his vision started to swim and his grip on the man's arms began to weaken.

It wasn't long before the detective started to grow lax in his grasp, thanks to the chloroform and the hold, before stopping all together and the man rolled the unconscious brunette off of him. Panting slightly the guard grinned and finally made a reach for the phone.

Hearing movement on the other end Kaito spoke hopefully, "Shinichi?! Hey! Shinichi!"

"He can't come to the phone right now Kaito-kun."

The slightly gruff voice was unfamiliar but Kaito went rigid at the remark, his bag of groceries hitting the pavement at his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Sooo... after about 3 months here is your update! Hakuba and Shinichi are attacked! Whatever shall Kaito do!?

I don't really have much to say about it but I do want to thank all of you who've reviewed, followed and faved this story during the wait. I am sorry it took so long. Please forgive me! -Bows-

Hopefully my writing hasn't changed much during my small hiatus... and yes. I am leaving you with another cliff hanger. I'll do my best to make sure you guys don't wait as long for the next update. For now, enjoy the read! Hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed and everyone can still follow the story line. CLICHE TO THE MAX! I bet you all can see the ending a mile away!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!

* * *

><p>Kaito was certain more than a half dozen laws had been broken by the time he arrived at the Sawashiro mansion. Not that he had time to care. If the phone call had any ring of truth to it then the magician didn't have time to waste although he at least was careful to not have an accident. That was the last thing he, or any of them, needed right now.<p>

"_He can't come to the phone right now, Kaito-kun."_

_The bag of groceries hit the pavement at his feet, forgotten as his breath caught in his throat. While the guff voice was unfamiliar they had called him _Kaito_. His _real_ name..._

"_Who is this!?" _

"_Now now Kaito-kun. You have better things to do than ask questions... Like saving your two detectives."_

"_What did you do?!" _

_The question went unanswered as the beep beep beep of the disconnected call echoed in his ears and Kaito all but threw the phone on the ground as he snapped it shut. He then took off running, making a beeline for his house._

"Aaargh. Just thinking about it pisses me off!" Kaito groaned, white knuckles clutching at the steering wheel.

The conversation irked him as much as it concerned him because well it meant another person who knew his secret had been added to his little circle of confidants. _None _of which, he noted with a bit of dry humor, that he told personally. Not counting Jii-chan, of course, since he was family and an assistant when able.

He came to a stop a ways down the road from the building, arms folding across the steering wheel as he leaned forward, pushing the glasses down his nose for a clear view of the property and surrounding street. It was... deserted for a lack of a better term; there were no cars and not a soul to be seen. It should have calmed his nerves but instead it made him even more edgy. Were they laying in wait for him inside?

He wondered if it had been a good idea to not call the police and come by himself but quickly pushed it from his thoughts.

Shinichi and Hakuba were hurt because of him and that was already two too many.

The possibility of this being a trap had crossed his mind after the warning he had received and it was the main reason the car he drove did not belong to him―and no he didn't steal it per se. He preferred the term 'borrowed' since he always returned what he took. It was also the reason why he was wearing the sunglasses along with a dark jacket, and a random cap which were also items that he 'acquired' and didn't necessarily belong to him.

It was a pretty poor disguise in terms of the great Kaitou KID but it was better than nothing on such short notice. While he wasn't going to turn tail from a trap he certainly was not stupid enough to show up as himself. It gave him a sense of comfort too, to know that he wouldn't be immediately recognizable and Kaito knew just how important those few seconds were when it came to making an escape or avoiding a bullet.

Turning his head he looked beyond the street to the surrounding area. It looked like any normal part of the Beika neighborhood with houses lining each side, nestled safely behind high concrete walls and metal gates. The tallest buildings around were two apartment high rises one or two blocks over. Over all it was a pretty peaceful looking place and nothing suspicious stood out.

"Alright Kaito. Stop wasting time." He mumbled to himself and put the car into gear.

Turning onto an empty street he made his way around to the backside of the mansion. He had scouted the property once before out of idle curiosity as to who owned his next target and knew that at the back of the building was an empty lot. Kaito could park there and sneak inside that way, away from any prying eyes he had missed or nosy neighbors.

Making sure his card gun was safely hidden but still within reach Kaito stepped from the car, took a deep breath and made his way to the back wall of the property. With ease from years of experience the magician hoisted himself on top of the wall, pausing just long enough to make sure no one would see him before dropping down and slipped across the yard towards the house.

The lock on the sliding door gave easily to his picks a minute later and he pushed it open, careful to not make a sound as he stepped inside. Shutting it behind him he released a low whistle under his breath at the decor which was more than fitting for someone as rich as the previous owner.

"Hakuba? Kudou-san?" He called out, softly at first. No answer. Oh well, It had been worth a shot.

Stepping forward he removed his sunglasses and, after having them disappear in puff of pink smoke, began his search while calling out intermittently for the two detectives. At least his suspicion about it being a trap was becoming less and less likely. If that man had still been here they would have jumped him the moment he had stepped on the property, that Kaito was sure of and he almost wished that they had too.

He didn't have to look long as he stepped through an entrance way into a sitting room of some sort and saw a familiar mop of blonde hair sprawled face down on the floor. The brunette rushed to his side, giving him a quick look over before placing a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently.

"Hakuba? Hey, Hakuba. Wake up!"

There was a small groan as amber eyes cracked open, squinting against the sunlight that streamed through the window. Rolling onto his side the detective blinked up at the man over him, brow furrowing in confusion. "Kuroba?" He mumbled before clutching his head with a wince of pain.

"Easy. You got hit on the head, remember?" Kaito chided.

"I remember talking to you... on the phone and then.. pain." Hakuba said as he sat up and gingerly touched the bump on the back of his head.

Kaito shooed the detective's hand away as he checked the wound himself. "Looks like you got cut too by whatever they hit you with." He noted, brushing some of the blonde hair aside. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than a small headache I think I am fine." He said rubbing his face groggily with one hand.

Kaito nodded and glanced around the room. "Where is Sh- Kudou-san?"

"I had... left him upstairs when I went to phone you." Hakuba lowered his hand and squinted at the magician. "Why are you here anyways? How long was I out?"

Kaito shook his head with a shrug, "At least ten minutes maybe?" He answered slowly, unsure of the exact time. "That is how long it took me to get here anyways." He ignored the question as to why he was here as he pushed himself to his feet.

Hakuba sat in silence as his dazed brain took time to process the information. Kaito didn't mind the quiet as he let the detective reorient himself, instead turning his attention to the room as he gave it another sweep. He knew Shinichi couldn't be upstairs as the detective claimed because the brunette had been in the same room as Hakuba when they spoke over the phone... yet there was no sign of him anywhere.

He felt his stomach twist into knots as his head started to jump to conclusions for the missing detective. Chances were the culprit had also knocked Shinichi unconscious but if that was the case where was he? Taken? If so he needed to start searching immediately but he couldn't just leave Hakuba either.

"Can you stand?"

"Huh? Oh, yea."

Hakuba grabbed Kaito's offered arm for support as the man staggered to his feet. It was during this that an envelope slipped from inside the front of the blonde's jacket to land on the carpet at their feet. Curious, Kaito stooped to pick it up and turned it over in his hands. The front was bare and it wasn't sealed, the flap tucked neatly inside the back instead. It also was bulging slightly hinting that something was inside.

He turned towards Hakuba who glanced at the envelope, suddenly alert, and shook his head just the slightest. "Not mine."

The two made brief eye contact before the detective opened it and emptied what was inside onto a nearby table top. His breath instantly caught in his throat.

"Photos?" Hakuba said as he stepped closer for a better look.

They were photographs all right. At least a dozen and they contained either Shinichi, Kaito, KID or both―all taken at different intervals and times as outfits varied between images, although the majority were from heists. There were even photos from when Kaito visited Shinichi to warn him. The magician felt his anger bridling as he stared at the images and their implications.

"That bastard." He growled and hit his hand on the table. "His target was Shinichi after all."

"'His'? Do you know who took Kudou?"

"The man spoke to me on the phone after he attacked you two." Kaito answered, not looking up. "He said that I should save my detectives so I got here as fast as I could and... " He sighed turning away from the pictures and started to pace. "I got here too late. Damn it."

Hakuba turned his attention from the pacing magician to shift through the pictures with a hand. There were images of KID and Shinichi on roof tops. Images of them talking at the cafe. There was even a kiss outside of Kudou's window. His lips twitched into a smile. "So that is how it is."

"What was that Hakuba?" Kaito had stopped at the blonde's voice and was looking at him.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "So you actually spoke to the culprit. He told you to come here?"

"Well, not exactly but telling me to come save you two was an invitation to the crime scene if I ever saw one."

Hakuba considered the new information as he continued to look through the pictures until one caught his eye. It was the most recent out of the bunch. He knew because it was different from the other photos―while they were digital and had been printed, this one was a Polaroid and it depicted the unconscious detective on the floor of the room they were currently standing in.

He flipped the picture over. "There is an address and time written here. It is an old warehouse over in district four and the time is ten o'clock tonight. Says to come alone... no police."

Kaito appeared at his elbow and took the picture from the detective.

Hakuba dug out his pocket watch, "It is nine thirty. You've got a little over twelve hours. What are you going to do?"

Twelve hours. That wasn't very long at all, Kaito noted, which meant that he didn't have time to loiter around. His mind was already picking through possible ideas and plans. "I don't have much choice aside from going, do I?"

"Alone?" He said incredulously.

"That is what it said." Kaito mused and turned to face him. "Better question is what are _you_ going to do?"

Hakuba stared back, "Isn't it obvious? I am going to go with you."

Kaito started in surprise. Okay, that was not what he was expecting, "Wait wait wait... You mean you want to help me? Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"Don't act all surprised Kuroba." Hakuba said, looking mildly offended by the remark. "This isn't the first time I've helped you, you know."

It was true. The whole Spider fiasco during high school reminded him that Hakuba, despite his KID obsession, had actually helped and saved the thief on several occasions. But that happened at least three years ago and Hakuba's goal had been to catch Spider at the time, not KID. Besides he wouldn't actually consider them _friends_... but they also weren't exactly _enemies_ either. Kaito wasn't a big fan of the detective but that didn't mean that he hated him. At the very least they were rivals with a silent, but acknowledge, respect between for each other.

That still didn't mean Kaito couldn't have reservations about the detective especially since he had yet to give up the chase of connecting him and his alter ego.

"Then what? Turn me in after wards?" He muttered with a small dose of sarcasm.

Hakuba's brow twitched at the remark. "Alright. Alright." he conceded. "I'll admit that I am quite... _dogged _when it comes to catching Kaitou KID and connecting the dots between you two but this clearly goes beyond your night job. Sorry, _KID's_ night job."

The last part was tacked on as an after thought as Kaito leveled a hard look at him and the detective cleared his throat, "In any case saving Kudou takes priority at this time."

Eyes narrowing Kaito watched the detective gather up the photos and stick them back into the envelope. The idea of working beside the blonde wasn't exactly appealing but even he couldn't deny that having his help would likely make things a lot easier.

Hakuba then held it out to the magician with a knowing smile. "Besides... I understand now."

"Understand?" Kaito repeated, eyebrows raised as he took the envelope.

"That I was wrong. " He said chuckling as the brunette's face only grew more confused. "Also, Aoko would have my head if I let to go alone and you end up getting hurt. Now... I assume a great magician such as yourself has a plan?"

Kaito mulled over the offer as he tucked the envelope into his jacket. Fine. If Hakuba wanted to help then he just might have the perfect job and his lips curled into a slightly devious grin. "That depends. How good at you at being a thief?"

* * *

><p>It was dark when Shinichi's eyes fluttered open and his brow creased as he slowly raised his head. <em>What happened? Where am I? <em>He thought hazily, his mind working to clear the drug induced fog that still lingered.

Although his vision had yet to adjust he was pretty certain that he was no longer at the mansion―the ground on which he sat was far to hard and cold and when he moved there was a familiar clink of metal on metal behind him. Alright so he was handcuffed to... a pipe, or at least that it what it felt like as his fingers grasped the cool metal behind him. There was also the sound of dripping water from somewhere to his right.

If it was a pipe and there was water then that meant he was likely in a basement of some sort or perhaps a run down warehouse. But why was he here?

The last thing he remembered was finding Hakuba unconscious before being attacked and knocked out with some drug. Likely chloroform if he were to judge by that sweet smell that still lingered in his nose.

Shinichi gave a deep sigh as realization dawned on him. So he had been kidnapped. He really wished he could say that was surprising or new but it wasn't. At least it proved his assumption about the robbery involving KID was correct and that he and Hakuba had been targeted because of their connection to the thief. Speaking of the blonde detective, was he taken too?

"Hakuba?" Shinichi called out.

He was met with only silence and the detective squinted at his surroundings. He was able to make out shapes now and he could see that he was in a spacious room that was mostly bare except for boxes stacked sporadically throughout. There was a door directly across the way and a single light bulb dangled over an empty chair between him and it.

There was no sign of a second victim and Shinichi was relieved by that. It would be much easier to find a way out when he didn't have to worry about someone else as well. Plus he had been on the phone with Kuroba when it happened and Shinichi was confident that the two would be able to piece the situation together and find him but that did not mean he had to sit around and wait.

A damsel in distress he was not.

If the Black Organization and his time as Conan taught him anything besides humility, it was that he was never going to leave the house unprepared again. He had even asked the professor to make his old gadgets more fitting to his adult form like trading the bow tie for the upgraded voice choker and updating his stun watch.

While he had left the choker at home Shinichi _had_ worn his watch but, much to his dismay, it was missing. Likely taken by whoever kidnapped him and he hoped they didn't completely search him. Aside from those he learned to carry more reasonable items like a lock pick which he just so happened to keep in his back pocket. Now if only he could reach.

Pulling his legs up under him so he was crouching rather than sitting, the detective arched his back twisting himself as he leaned one shoulder forward so he could have a better angle on his back pocket. After what felt like forever of wiggling the two fingers around he finally felt them brush over the pick.

"Gotcha." He smiled in triumph. Changing positions again with his back pressed against the pipe so his hands had more room, he rotated the pick and started working on the cuffs.

He didn't get far as the sound of heavy footsteps brought his attention back to the door and he quickly settled himself back into his previous sitting position. He slipped the pick inside his jacket sleeve just as the door creaked open and the silhouette of a broad shouldered male appeared.

"Ah... you are awake."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This chapter should have been finished like a month ago but I was being an indecisive little brat and played around with different plot ideas. After writing two different versions with close to 7k words combined and the occasional breakdown from being tired with my own shit, I decided this route would stick more to my original plot idea. _(It also might mean less work on my part) _Ahem.

I am still not 100% happy and will likely never be.

Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! I hope I can continue to keep you guys interested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah you are awake."<em>

Azure eyes sharpened as they watched the figure shut the door and step down the small set of stairs in front of it. He pulled the chain on the bulb causing a soft glow to cascade down and the detective to squint at the sudden light. The man then grabbed the chair and set it in front of his captive before sitting down himself.

Minutes ticked by in stifling silence as the culprit and victim each took time to size up the other.

He didn't look very old; Shinichi would have pegged him in his late thirties or early forties. The detective could feel his skin prickle when he noted the kidnapper's outfit which consisted of a black overcoat covering what appeared to be a suit, a fedora whose shadow concealed part of his face and a very distinct horseshoe mustache.

He could have gotten over the tacky outfit but he had seen clothing similar to this before and his lips pressed into a thin line. Could his captor possibly be someone who had eluded the take down of the Black Organization two years ago?

It was a thought that had niggled him before, namely every time he had read the witness' description in the case file. It wasn't possible, though, right? The FBI and CIA had done a clean sweep when it came to picking up the stragglers who had escaped the initial confrontation.

Besides KID had called him... Snake?

That wasn't a name of any alcohol he knew and he would bet his career that this was the man KID had warned him about. So much for treading carefully (although, in his defense, being kidnapped wasn't exactly his fault. It wasn't like he_ planned_ for it to happen!)

"I am sure you know why you are here." The man was the first to break the silence, drawing the detective from his thoughts. When that still didn't elicit a response he continued, crossing one leg over the other, "Come now. We have plenty of time to spend together before your man arrives, so lets talk."

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched and color tinted his cheeks as he realized who he was referring to. "He is _not_ my man." He said hotly. Honestly! Where were people getting these ideas?! He regretted the outburst a second later as Snake sent him a sardonic grin.

"Really? The proof states otherwise." The man hummed.

_Proof?_ Shinichi raised an eyebrow. What proof did this man have? At the detective's befuddled expression Snake reach into the front of his overcoat. When the gloved hand withdrew it was holding a stack of something thin and glossy and, with a smirk, he threw them onto the cold concrete in front of Shinichi.

_Photographs?_

Looking down at the array of pictures, the detective's eyes widened and just _knew_ that his ears were turning red as his blush grew. He quickly looked past the top photo (which just so happened to be from KID's visit) and scanned the rest, hands balling into fists behind him as his embarrassment was replaced with mild frustration. Now it made sense. This was a trap and he was the bait for Kuroba. This Snake, he had been following both him and Kuroba for months it seemed... How had he not noticed?!

"Why are you doing this?" He ventured through gritted teeth, looking away from the photos to gaze back up at the man.

Snake sat silent for a moment as if considering the question. Several minutes passed and Shinichi was beginning to wonder if he would get an answer when the man spoke with a sneer, "I have some unfinished business with the brat. Between him and his father they have caused nothing but trouble for me and now that I have Pandora it is about time they got... reacquainted."

The detective bristled even farther under the words. He knew that KID had been seeking revenge for his father who had been killed; it was the reason he took up the mantle of the thief in the first place. If Snake wanted the two to be reacquainted then...

"It is exactly what you are thinking." Snake confirmed, the words practically radiating with smugness.

"I won't let you!" The brunette said vehemently, tugging against the handcuffs.

"Oh... really?" Pulling a gun from the inside of his overcoat he rose from the chair and grabbed the front of Shinichi's jacket. He then hoisted him as close as he could, causing the brunette to grimace from the strain on his arms which were still cuffed to the pipe behind him.

"How do you plan on stopping me? I could easily kill you right now, you know." To emphasize this point he placed the barrel against his temple. "Kaito would still come for you, dead or alive."

Shinichi swallowed the lump in his throat as he met Snake's eyes, his lips curling into a smile that looked more confident than he actually felt. He suspected that the man was just bluffing. If he had wanted him dead, he would have killed him back at the crime scene. "But you won't. Right... Snake?"

The man paused at the name, head slanting just the slightest. "Ho... I guess the thief has told you about me then."

He then smiled and started to laugh as he released his grip on the jacket, dropping Shinichi back onto the floor. Putting the gun back into his coat, Snake leered mockingly at the detective.

"You're right. The brat is crafty; As crafty as his father and even more secretive. With you alive he won't risk doing something stupid." He crouched again, grabbing a fistful of brunette hair and forced the detective to look at him. "Do not think that means my men or I won't shoot you though, so don't try any funny business and wait like a good boy for Kaito to arrive."

Oh, if only looks could kill; Snake would have dropped right then and there. Releasing the hair, he stood straight and turned to leave.

Shinichi waited until the door shut, hearing the distinct click of the lock, before slumping back against the pipe. With that kind of threat looming over his head—he had no doubt that the man was telling the truth this time—it made his job of escaping that much harder.

It was a bit of a determent too, knowing that Snake wasn't alone and he had men with him. How many Shinichi could only guess but probably three or five... _at least. _He got the impression that the guy loved power and showing off.

It was a number that likely wouldn't stop Kuroba—the thief tangoed with KID Task Force regularly and they at least tripled that in size—but these men were armed and a lot more dangerous than the police.

His brow furrowed as he thought about the conversation; There was another thing Snake had said that piqued the detective's curiosity and that was Pandora. What Pandora actually was he didn't know but with the way the man reacted, Shinichi knew that it was the reason why there was bad blood between him and Kuroba.

Bad blood that was at least twelve years in the making if it involved the original KID.

It made Shinichi worry his bottom lip because, as a detective, he had heard just about every sob story and reason out there as to why killers did what they did. Even if he was sympathetic to a few he also knew nothing was worth killing someone over and that included this Pandora... whatever it was.

His gaze drifted back to the photos on the floor and he shifted, reaching out a foot to pull a few of them closer. Blue eyes lingered on a photo of Kuroba Kaito, chatting amicably with some other people outside of a building. A university of some sort? As he stared the image of the cheerful magician getting shot fleeted across his mind and he immediately shook his head to clear it.

Right. He had other things to worry about than some mystery object, like stopping a probable murder.

Drawing his legs back under him so he was crouching again, Shinichi leaned back and shook the pick loose from his sleeve. Rotating it in his hands he set about working on the lock to his cuffs with renewed determination.

* * *

><p>In another part of the building four men sat lounging about in a medium sized room. There was very little furniture or light available but that didn't deter the three who were huddled around a wooden table; one that was slanting rather heavily to one side and wobbled threateningly if leaned against.<p>

" 'Ey. Are ye sure ye don't wanna play?" One of the men asked—his voice thick with some type of accent—throwing a glance to the fourth who was slouching on an old couch, feet kicked up on a slab of concrete that looked like it could have fallen from the ceiling.

The question was answered solely with a glare as the man took a heavy drag off the cigarette in his mouth.

"He never was one to care for card games." Piped up one of the other two at the table as he picked through the cards in his hand.

"Yea. You should just let him be the grouch he is." The third chimed in with a sneer.

The first man scoffed but turned his attention back to the game as he shifted his weight on the crate that posed as his makeshift seat. "W'ere did tha' boss go anways?"

"To check on the brat detective." The second man answered.

"Again?"

"We've had him for three hours already." The third replied before sighing. He threw his cards onto the table. "I fold."

" 'xactly how much of tha' drug did ya use?"

"Enough to keep him out for a few hours. Three or four at the most."

"That all? Heh." The first male tapped the cards on the table in front of him.

Just then the old metal door swung open on creaky hinges, rusty from years of neglect. All conversation ceased as four heads swiveled to look.

"Hey boss! How is the brat doing?" One of the men, who was brave enough to speak, asked.

Snake shut the door behind him, ignoring the question as he stood in front of the leaning table. Dark eyes swept the room and its occupants. "Where is it?"

The question was short and simple but it sparked something in the atmosphere as there was a sudden flurry of movement and clattering sounds from the three who were seated as they cleaned up their mess. With the cards gone the fourth man dragged the remains of his cigarette along the wall beside him and pushed himself from his seat, the old furniture squeaking in protest. Picking up a brief case from the floor next to him he then strode over to the table and placed it on top.

The buckles on front opened with two loud clacks before he turned the case to face their leader.

Lifting a hand Snake removed the black bundle of cloth and carefully unraveled it to reveal the diamond inside. His grin only broadened as he admired the jewel, lifting it higher to watch it sparkle in the light over head.

Each of the men were watching in some form of apprehension, as if they were unsure what was going to happen next.

After a few moments the brave soul raised his voice, "Boss- " The words after that caught in his throat when Snake leveled a stare towards him. Licking his lips as he summoned an ounce of bravery from some where, the lackey continued, "Since we have Pandora, why are we bothering with this thief and his friend?"

Snake lowered the jewel and wrapped it up once more. "Just because we have the gem do you think KID will stop coming after us?" He asked as he placed it back into the case, the fourth man from earlier closing the lid shortly after and locking it again.

The men looked at each other before a voice answered, "No?"

"Correct. That bratty wannabe magician had vowed to destroy Pandora." He turned to face them. "Since he is likely going to come after us, I want to do it on my terms. Preferably without him knowing that we _have_ Pandora."

"Is tha' why we snatched up tha' detective brat?"

"Precisely. Even if he finds out we have the stone he'll focus more on saving his detective rather than stealing it back." Snake was grinning now as he reached up a hand to stroke his mustache, chuckling at his own ingenuity. This time he will succeed in out smarting that thief. "Either way no matter which one he chooses, he won't be making it out alive."

The laughter was contagious as three of men broke into grins and sharing looks with each other.

"And then immortality is ours!" One said all too eagerly.

Snake gave another toothy grin. Ah little did they know that he didn't plan on sharing his immorality. Let the men dream. "In due time." He said "The comet is set to pass by in a months time. For now, lets focus on KID so we can make our preparations in peace."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>One of my more shorter chapters. I know. I know. I made you all wait that long for 2300ish words but I was seriously debating how I wanted to write this. Originally I had not wanted to include Snake's scene with his men and do something more with Kaito and Hakuba... but I decided to just roll with it. Snake deserves a little air time!

** AnniCat**: I am eagerly awaiting the first actual kiss too! XD

I'll try to cut back on the cliffhangers. I am very happy to hear you all are still enjoying it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?" Hakuba grumbled and turned himself to the side, eyes on the mirror.<p>

"I am hurt, Hakuba. Do you not trust me?" Kaito asked in a wounded voice..

The derisive snort that came from the blonde made the magician chuckle.

The two were sitting in one of KID's old hide-aways; Kaito had stopped using this particular one when Aoko's father, Inspector Nakamori, had come close to finding it. While he had been mildly impressed at the time Kaito wasn't sure if the Inspector had just gotten lucky or if he made a mistake that lead to the almost discovery. Either way it put the hide away out of commission for nearly a year.

What better way to put it back into commission than by inviting his rival? It was a risky move and he was pushing his luck just by having Hakuba within fifty feet of the place, let alone inside of it.

Normally he would have avoided it at all cost but something told him he could trust the blonde, even if it was only this once.

That is how things usually worked right? Mutual enemy and all that. It helped that Kaito had yet to be handcuffed during their time together so maybe there was still hope for the detective.

Before they arrived he had taken Hakuba to the hospital as well, to make sure there wasn't anything seriously wrong. The detective had agreed to go without much of a fight, proof that maybe the injury hadn't addled the man's brain as much as he thought.

While they were there he had brought up his concern about Kaito's suggestion—the one about being a thief—for perhaps the hundredth time that day. (Okay it was actually three but it felt like a hundred)

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I told you I was kidding."_

_The look Hakuba shot in his direction showed that he still doubted Kaito's words and the magician rolled his eyes. Okay yes, he _had _joked that Hakuba should dress up as KID back at the mansion but that was a test to see if the man really was willing to help him find Shinichi. (And maybe to tease him too)_

_Like it or not the situation was not black and white and these guys weren't house wives or business men who were inexperienced and performing a murder just because they were upset. Snake and his men were likely going to put up one hell of a fight therefore, the blonde had to quell his sense of justice and be willing to cross a few lines if or when they came across any._

_Naturally Hakuba had balked at the idea but after much consideration he agreed, albeit reluctantly. Just when Kaito thought he couldn't be surprised anymore!_

"_Having a stiff like you dress up as the thief would seriously cramp KID's style. As his number one fan I can't let you do something like that." He continued in hopes of alleviating the detective's nerves._

Evidently it didn't work. After they left the hospital the two got to work concocting a new plan, one that Hakuba still wasn't satisfied with. Sure, they were on the last legs on their twelve hour window so the possibility of cold feet was expected but was the detective really that much a stickler for details?

The man needed to relax some because if there is one thing Kaito knew well it was that things rarely went as planned. His poker face existed for a reason after all.

"_In poker, no matter how good or how bad your hand is, you can't show it in your expression." _

Yes. It was something his father had taught him and he took it to heart.

Sliding from the stool the thief moved to stand behind Hakuba, smiling at their reflection from over the taller man's shoulder. "I wouldn't exactly say it is your color but... it works." He commented thoughtfully and held up the black overcoat.

"And what makes you think this will work?"

"Because Snake never does anything alone. Chances are he has several followers with him."

"So you want me to infiltrate as one them."

"Yep."

"In this get-up." He motioned to the dark suit, accompanied by a gray shirt and black tie.

"That is the plan." Kaito confirmed with a nod.

"All so you can confront whoever kidnapped Kudou-san."

"Exactly." Seriously, how many times have they gone over this? "And since Snake is expecting me and me alone that should give you enough time to search the area for Kudou. You _have_ gone undercover before haven't you?"

"Never as a criminal." Hakuba remarked. "Is it really necessary to dress like this?"

"Yes." Kaito sighed. "They all dress like this so if you are spotted, you won't stand out like a sore thumb. Camouflage, my dear detective." A pause, "But if you don't like it..."

The grin on the magician's face was the last thing Hakuba saw before the area filled with colored smoke. "K-kuroba!?" He croaked, coughing and waving a hand to clear it away.

"You could always go like that." The magician's voice echoed. Was it just him or did he sound father away?

Hakuba tensed. If Kuroba put some distance between them then it couldn't be good. Amber eyes jerked towards the mirror and he yelped in surprise although it sounded more like a gurgle as his breath hitched.

The suit was gone. In its stead was a swishing skirt that had_ way too _many frills and a top that would have been very flattering... if he were female.

"I am sure you'd be a wonderful distraction like this." Kaito chirped from his safe point, beaming rather cheerfully.

As Kaito watched Hakuba's face turn red, out of embarrassment or rage he couldn't exactly tell (Although he'd guess both) but the color matched the dress really well. He snickered to himself. The man then started to sputter, hands clenched into fists at his sides and the magician cupped a hand to his ear, "What was that Hakuba?"

"Change it back!" He ground out, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You suuuure? I thought you didn't like the suit."

"_Kuroba..._"

He laughed again and held up his hands, "Okay okay."

The area flooded with smoke once more and when it was gone, Hakuba was back in his suit except this time he was wearing the overcoat as well as a matching fedora atop his head. There was no sign of the dress anywhere.

Hakuba sighed in relief, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers and rubbed gently. It reminded him why he preferred not to spend time with the magician. Luckily it was only for a few more hours so he could deal with this.

If he didn't go insane first.

Keeping a wary eye on the thief from the corner of his gaze, Hakuba glanced back at the mirror and adjusted the hat and coat to fit more comfortably.

It was strange, he thought. When they had first found those pictures Kuroba had got that dangerous gleam in his eye and it never bode well for any one involved. It was the reason he had agreed to this venture although he wasn't sure who he should be more worried about: Kuroba or the kidnapper?

It also wasn't the only reason either. He had been with Kudou when the detective was kidnapped and was powerless to stop it. The whole mess was partly his fault and he needed, no, _wanted_ to help make it right.

He had been expecting an earful from Kuroba about his carelessness, especially since he now had a general idea about their relationship, but the magician had yet to tell him it was his fault and for that Hakuba was grateful.

But now... now he was acting like his normal self as he cracked jokes and pulled pranks. If Hakuba didn't know any better he'd think Kudou was fine, sipping coffee somewhere while watching them secretly and having a good laugh about the whole thing. He knew the magician was hard to read sometimes, especially when things went wrong; was this act part of that?

"Are you done preening in front of the mirror?"

Hakuba blinked and turned to find Kaito watching him, hands stuffed into his pockets and the corners of his mouth curled up in a lopsided smile. He smirked, head tilting as he stared back at the magician.

"Depends. Are you really that nervous?"

"Nope." Kaito leaned in towards the detective the smile turning into a smirk, "Why? Are you nervous?"

"Not at all." And that was the truth. Hakuba smiled again and stepped past him. "Lets go. We have to get there early, remember?"

Kaito's head tilted at the blonde, eyebrows lifting as he watched him walk out. What was that all about? He started to follow but stopped and turned back towards the mirror. He took a moment to study his expression; His poker face wasn't slipping was it?

Reaching up he slapped his hands gently against his cheeks before following the detective out the door to the waiting car.

xxXXxx

The drive to the warehouse had been a quiet one. Hakuba had commandeered the driving seat this time so Kaito was left in the passenger, an elbow propped onto the arm rest as he watched the city lights wink past.

The thief was finding himself to be a jumble of emotions similar to that of a heist night. Except while those were filled with bubbling excitement and no small amount of thrill, Kaito instead found a cold pit where his stomach should be.

He had said no but the answer was yes.

As quick as the passing lights outside question after question fleeted across his mind and with each one, the magician was growing more and more restless.

What were they doing with Shinichi? Was the detective alright? Twelve hours was a long time and he knew how rough Snake and his men could be. Kaito had found out on back on their very first encounter that the man loved his guns.

A hand reached up to rub his upper chest in pain memory from where the bullet had hit him. Kaito had been reallly lucky at the time; The gem of the heist, Blue Birthday, had deflected the bullet. After that the magician was wary, realizing he couldn't completely depend on luck, and deigned to wear a vest at later heists whenever he suspected that Snake would appear.

Shinichi isn't wearing a vest, his brain oh-so-kindly reminded him but he immediately kicked the thought out. No. He was _not_ going down that path. He was going to stay optimistic.

There were still thirty minutes on the clock when the car slowed to a stop a block away from the warehouse. The plan was to leave it here and head to the building separately to make it seem like Kaito really had come alone. Before the vehicle had completely halted the magician was out of his seat-belt with the door half-way open.

"Kuroba?"

At his name Kaito paused, twisting his head to look at the detective, "What?"

"Be careful and don't do anything rash."

"Would I do-"

"Yes." Hakuba cut him off instantly, "Yes you would. Which is why I am telling you to be careful. This isn't like one of KID's heists against the task force."

Kaito blinked, frowning slightly. "I know that." He grumbled, "And if you think I would do something that would endanger the detective..."

"I know you won't." Hakuba confirmed in a placating tone, "But I am worried about you. Don't get ahead of yourself because these guys are armed and dangerous."

While Kuroba didn't reveal much about the culprit behind the kidnapping, he did know that if they were the same people from the robbery then they had guns and several at that if there were as many as Kuroba suspected. It put the magician at very dangerous odds and Hakuba was certain the teen's card gun wouldn't be of much use.

"I _know._" Kaito repeated, stressing the words and flashed a smile at the detective. Yes, he understood far better than Hakuba thought he did but the magician appreciated the concern all the same. "Be careful yourself and remember: The sooner you find Kudou the less chance I'll have to do something reckless." He chirped with a wink and exited the car, the door shutting with a soft thunk in his wake.

Hakuba shook his head as he watched the brunette hurry across the dark street and disappear around a corner. He waited a moment to see if the magician would reappear before reaching into his pocket and removed the burn phone had bought earlier that day. (Kuroba had told him that the culprit had used his own device so he had bagged it as evidence for later.)

Staring at the phone his brow furrowed and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. While the note had said no police Hakuba knew he should give them call them anyways. Even if the duo miraculously somehow saved Kudou and captured those responsible they would still need backup.

Kuroba wouldn't like it but... taking a deep breath he flipped opened the phone, dialed in the number and pressed it against his ear.

"Good Evening Inspector."

xxXXxx

The moon was just beginning to rise over the rooftops of the surrounding buildings as a fleck of white circled around the old run down warehouse. Even under the cover of darkness it didn't take much to see how much of the thing was just a down right mess! Part of the roof was caved in on one side and everywhere nature was slowly reclaiming its territory.

There were also no signs of anyone during his sweep of the outside but Kaito did spot a couple cars parked in an alley beside the building before he took flight. After a quick search it was revealed that the engines were cold so they had been parked there for a while.

Did they belong to snake and his men? Only one way to find out.

Since he knew he was expected, Kaito didn't bother trying to conceal his approach as he angled his glider downwards and alighted on the ground in front of the building. The fabric of his cape rustled softly, falling back around his ankles as the gadget retracted. Technically he didn't have to show up as KID since Snake knew his face behind the monocle but Kaito felt like it was required.

Maybe it was the sense of comfort he got while in the costume as if his father was with him whenever he wore it. Okay Kaito. No time to get sentimental, he reprimanded himself. Tipping his top hat lower he ducked under the old metal shutter and made his way into the building.

Movingly slowly and keeping an eye out for any traps, Kaito waved his way through the room and the farther he walked the more he was surprised. This looked like the type of place no-good criminals and murders hid out in.

Not that Snake wasn't one but for some reason Kaito had got the impression that the criminal had been a rather... up-town-luxury kind of jewel thief so why was he slumming it in the slums?

Maybe his life wasn't as comfortable as he thought.

The sound of footsteps and voices to his right made him stop suddenly, one hand reaching for the card-gun in his jacket. Slipping into stealth mode the magician kept to the shadows as he turned a corner, making his way towards the noise.

As he drew closer he noticed a faint light emanating from an open door and the whisper of soft voices drifted into the hall. Instincts kicking in he crept along the wall until he reached the opening. He then leaned only far enough to garner a glance around the frame. Their backs were turned to him but the magician had no problems making out the frames of the three men inside.

Two men clothed in black and...

"Shinichi?" Kaito whispered under his breath. The third man was sitting in a chair but there was a black sack covering his head so his features were unidentifiable. The coat he was wearing did look a lot like his detective's however.

As he studied the scene thoughtfully the two men started speaking again.

"It's almost time. Tha' bratty magician should be 'ere soon." One of the men grumbled, leaning back in his chair.

"Getting impatient?" His partner smirked nearby.

Kaito bristled; That was the voice from the phone call. His hand tightened around his card-gun.

"A lit'le bit. Maybe he don't care 'bout this detective as much as we thought." The first retorted and kicked his boot against the second chair sitting between them, causing the object to wobble.

The occupant's head raised, shoulders jerking as he tugged against the rope that bound his arms to the chair and grunted in pain... or was it annoyance? It was hard to tell since the black sack muffled a lot of the noise.

"Boss was sure this plan would work. Give it time. KID will show up soon." The second man said coolly and snapped open the chamber of his revolver, checking the bullets inside before closing it once more.

"I don't know." The man stood up from his seat and moved behind the blinded man. He removed his own weapon from the confines of his jacket and leveled it at the back of their head. "Lets make this interestin'. How long until the deadline is up?"

"One minute." His partner responded, pushing up the sleeve of his jacket.

"In one minute... if KID don't show then we put a bullet in 'is head and get it ova' with."

"I don't think the boss would be too happy about that."

"We can tell 'im it was an accident. It'll be fine." He said with a grin and pulled back on the weapon's hammer, hearing the audible click. It was shortly followed by a swishing noise and he let out a sudden howl of pain as the weapon went flying from his grasp, clattering to the ground a few feet away as he clutched his hand to his chest.

"What the?!" His partner shouted, whirling to the door and raising his revolver in the process. There was a swirl of white in his vision and the man didn't hesitate to fire, shooting off the six rounds in rapid procession. The lump of white fell to the floor and the man grinned, pleased with himself.

That is until a voice whispered in his ear.

"You missed."

Surprised, the man started to turn but a well aimed strike with the butt of the card-gun sent him to the floor. Kaito smirked slightly and turned to the face the second man who was scrambling for his weapon.

Fingers closing around the grip the man grinned in victory but when he turned he was greeted with a smile and spray of sleeping gas. After he collapsed to the floor the magician reached down, retrieving the gun from the kidnapper's now weak grasp and proceeded to remove the bullets.

Satisfied that the men were not going to stand up anytime soon, Kaito turned his attention to the person bound to the chair. Slowly he approached the seat and reached for the hood first, loosening the cord and carefully removed the fabric. Unsurprisingly the face staring back at him—rather gloatingly at that—was not Shinichi's.

But before Kaito could knock the smugness off the man's face there was the sound of shuffling feet; one that belonged to neither of them and the magician broke into one of his classic grins.

"I figured there might be a trap waiting for me." He said.

From behind him came a familiar, albeit unamused laugh, "You couldn't take that chance though, right KID? Or should I say, Kaito."

"I never would have guessed at first that the great Kaitou KID was a family legacy." Snake continued as Kaito turned to face the man, eyes lingering on the barrel in front of him before drifting to the thief's face where a predatory and self-satisfied grin sat. "Just like your father; You don't know how to keep you nose out of other people's business and like him you'll end up the same way. Cold, dead and buried six feet under."

Kaito's grin faltered just the slightest at the words, gloved fingers closing in a vice grip once more around his card-gun. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where you are really keeping the detective?" He asked, voice tight and dangerously low.

"Maybe after you are dead." Snake replied, his finger twitching over the trigger.

The magician was half a second faster, however, as he raised his card-gun. The light overhead shattered in a brilliant display of sparks, popping noises and glass before blanketing the room in darkness just as Snake fired.

There was a surprised cry followed by a heavy thunk and several scraping noises that were only partially masked by the gunfire but when Snake stopped shooting, there was only silence.

"Tch." The thief grumbled and yanked out his flashlight. Clicking it on he scanned the area in front of him. KID's top hat lay on the floor beside a chair and next to that sat its previous occupant. He seemed unharmed, probably because the magician had pushed him over so he didn't get shot.

Growling, Snake pointed to the other two men who were starting to waken. "Get them up and moving. NOW! KID can't have gotten far!" He barked.

As the man nodded quickly and scrambled away Snake stepped over to the hat and picked it up, shining the light over the silky fabric. It sat tall and proud in his hand, tarnished only by the smear of red on the rim. Moving the light back to the floor he spotted the source; a splatter of blood on concrete.

So he had escaped but not unscathed. With another unsatisfied growl he tossed the hat back to the floor and went about pulling one of the men to their feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>See? See! I haven't given up yet! So a bit of Hakuba and Kaito fun this chapter along with a little bit of seriousness too.

As to my newest reviewers, followers and favorites, I am very pleased that you guys have been enjoying it thus far! I get giddy whenever I read what you have to say(From the praise to future expectations to "nut crunching") and honestly, I am surprised so many of you have taken an interest. I was honestly not expecting it to get this far.

**Guest:** You are right. The bullet _did_ hit Blue Birthday, which was in his pocket. I had said I couldn't remember and clearly I didn't search hard enough. xD Thanks for pointing it out and I decided to go back and edit it correctly.


End file.
